Teach me! Soul sensei
by Kmi-nyan
Summary: UA. ¿Necesitas clases particulares? ¡Pues en ese caso, el nuevo profe puede enseñarte de todo!. Un profesor y una colegiala, un amor prohibido... ¿Podrán tener un final feliz? SoulxMaka
1. Primer día ¡Comienza el infierno!

**¡Hola de nuevo, FanFiction!**

**Después de siglos de estar desaparecida del fandom, regreso con la versión editada (y espero que ahora sí más decente) de este fic. No sólo es una versión mejorada, sino que también tiene nuevos puntos para un mejor desarrollo de la trama que, espero vayan a disfrutar.**

**A los que estuvieron leyendo antes este fic, sólo me queda darles una disculpa por la pésima narración y trama tan sosa de aquél entonces, les prometo que ahora daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que valga la pena leer este fic.**

**Como ya he advertido en mi Facebook sobre este fic, ahora la trama será meramente shoujo. Es la cosa más shoujo que he escrito en toda mi vida, así que pueden esperar dramones de telenovela, cursilerías al extremo y sentimientos intensos a más no poder. Siento que a veces se me va la mano con lo rosa pero... entonces veo algún anime shoujo y digo "nahh... de eso se trata, dramones de telenovela" (?) así que espero y no les moleste el exceso de azúcar :D**

**No los entretengo más, y sin nada más que agregar, ¡disfruten de la lectura!**

_**Soul Eater **no me pertenece a mí, sino a su legítimo creador** Atsushi Okubo.**_

* * *

**1. Primer día... ¡Comienza el infierno!**

Había preparado todo la noche anterior anticipadamente para así tener la situación bajo control por la mañana, sin ningún contratiempo que pudiese arruinar su tan esperado primer día de trabajo. Planchó su ropa como tres veces, lustró sus zapatos, se eligió su mejor corbata y preparó todo en su maletín de trabajo tres horas antes de irse a dormir. ¿Qué podía salir mal?...

Oh, Soul… siempre tenías que hacer esa pregunta para desafiar al destino, ¿verdad?

Su despertador no sonó por culpa de un repentino corte de luz, lo que hizo que se despertase casi media hora tarde y estuviese al borde de un infarto cuando se fijó en la hora. Al no haber luz, tuvo que bañarse con agua fría que le heló hasta los huesos con aquellas bajas temperaturas que azotaban Death City. Salió del baño pensando en qué podía desayunar de lo que tuviera a mano, cuando recordó que aún tenía una barra de pan que podía usar para hacerse un sándwich. El pan blando y hongueado, el queso vencido desde el mes pasado y el fiambre ni qué hablar de su avanzado estado de putrefacción. ¡El universo conspiraba en su contra, lo sabía perfectamente!

A los apurones, ni desayunó nada, sólo terminó de vestirse lo más rápido que pudo y corrió al auto en lo que terminaba de batallar con el maldito nudo de la corbata, habiéndose asegurado, claro, de llevarse todas las cosas del trabajo con él. No podía permitirse más contratiempos. Giró apresurado la llave para encender el motor, pero casi como si fuese un mal chiste, incluso su auto comenzó a fallar cuando más lo necesitaba.

—¡Oh, vamos, maldita sea!— Bramó molesto una vez hubo terminado de anudarse la corbata para así seguir intentando encender al que hasta hace poco era su fiel amigo. —¡¿Tú también vas a ponerte en mi contra?! ¡¿Qué te hice para que te molestaras de esa forma?!— Continuó despotricando contra el vehículo como si este le escuchase, sin dejar de intentar revivirlo con tanto desespero como a un médico que se le muere un paciente. —¡Te lavé, perfumé, lustré, te puse gaso…!— Calló abruptamente cuando se fijó en que efectivamente, la aguja que marcaba el combustible marcaba el rojo y bien notorio cero ante sus narices. —… Mierda— Espetó casi teniendo que tragarse sus demás reproches. Vencido en una discusión con un objeto inanimado. Menos mal que estaba solo, porque de haberlo visto Kilik ya estaría rodando de la risa en el suelo y usando aquello de material para burlarse de él por el resto del año.

Tras soltar otro bufido y con una notoria ira contenida en sus acciones, tomó sus cosas, se colgó el saco al hombro y cerró la puerta del auto. Se fijó en la hora que marcaba su reloj de aguja. 7:20 am… las clases empezaban a las 7:30, no llegaría a tiempo a menos de que se transformase en Superman y volara.

Harto de todo, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza para revolverse los cabellos mientras soltaba al mismo tiempo unos bramidos inentendibles, casi parecía un loco recién liberado del manicomio. Sólo había un camino posible, el metro, y rogar para que no estuviese lleno. Creyó que se había librado de viajar allí desde que adquirió su –hasta hace unos momentos- tan amado auto, pero sin duda la mala suerte del día lo iba a empujar hacia esa apretada lata de sardinas móvil una vez más.

Corrió como demente hacia la estación, la cual por suerte no quedaba lejos de su residencia actual, y tan pronto llegó vio como el metro paraba y abría sus puertas. Tuvo que tomar otra carrera para poder ingresar entre todo el malón de gente que entraba y salía, abriéndose paso casi a codazos como si estuviese enfrentando una manada de animales salvajes en su lucha por la supervivencia. Comprendió irónicamente que ahora sí tenía sentido el llamar a las ciudades las "junglas de acero", y en el estado en el que el albino se encontraba, estaba más que seguro que sólo se veía como un mono desalineado con traje y corbata, cuya ropa sólo se arrugaba más ante los empujones de la gente que iba llenando el vagón a medida que pasaban las estaciones. Vaya imagen que iba a darle a sus alumnos.

Ingenuamente, creyó que su suerte mejoraría ahora que finalmente iba a bajarse en la siguiente parada para correr literalmente por su vida, puesto que sabía que si bien a Shinigami-sama no le importaría tanto el hecho de que llegase tarde, a Sid sí, y ese sujeto militarizado parecía querer matar a todo aquél que no siguiera las reglas de forma estricta. Llegar tarde claramente le cavaría su propia tumba apenas llegase a la academia. Y por supuesto, Murphy no había tenido suficiente con aquella pobre alma. Al abrirse las puertas, la gente se transformó en una masa imparable que empujaba por salir al exterior y arrastraba todo lo que había en medio entre la gran marea humana. Soul planeaba aprovechar aquello para salir, pero al estar tan apretados unos con otros, su maletín no fue tan afortunado y quedó enganchado entre otras dos personas mientras que su cuerpo era empujado hacia el otro extremo. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y se aferró a su maletín como si su vida dependiera de ello, hasta que finalmente consiguió jalarlo de una forma un tanto brusca hacia él para zafarlo de donde estaba cuando pudo salir.

Respiró aliviado y abrazó el maletín, como si su vida estuviese allí dentro. Fue afortunado de salir entero… pero notó que su "compañero" no fue tan afortunado. Mientras la gente seguía saliendo del metro en aquella marea y cada tanto chocaban contra él, Soul se percató de que el pequeño llavero que pendía de la agarradera del costado ya no estaba. ¡Sus llaves!

Se giró abruptamente, con una épica cara de pánico dibujada en sus facciones antes de estirar el brazo hacia el metro, en un vano intento por regresar a aquél infierno y recuperarlas. Pero las puertas se cerraron en su cara y vio completamente impotente como allí se iba el pase para entrar a su casa.

Por un momento sólo tuvo deseos de tirarse al piso y comenzar a reír como idiota antes de ponerse a llorar como todo un desgraciado. ¡¿Cómo era posible que alguien tuviese tanta mala suerte?! No podía estar pasándole. Ya ni prestaba atención al camino, sólo dejaba que sus piernas caminasen solas mientras que el cuerpo que sostenían se balanceaba de un lado a otro con el caminar, casi como si se tratase de un zombie. ¿A esas alturas valía la pena continuar o mejor optaba por tirar la toalla? Ni había llegado y ya la jornada parecía haberle colocado todos esos obstáculos en el camino como en un intento de decirle "viejo, hasta aquí llegaste. Esto no es lo tuyo".

Pero tampoco podía regresar, perdió sus llaves y no podía entrar a la casa… tendría que llamar a Kilik para que fuese a rescatarlo con el juego de llaves que él tenía… claro, si es que su celular decidía estar de su lado y tener suficiente batería y saldo, porque a como estaban las cosas ya no le sorprendería que se le rompiera o incluso cayera en alguna alcantarilla.

Apenas notó que logró llegar en ese estado zombie hacia la avenida principal, donde justo al frente se imponía la enorme y peculiar estructura de la tan renombrada academia Shibusen. Las enormes puertas delanteras continuaban abiertas pese a ser ya las 7:50… comenzaba a dudar si el toque de queda se había atrasado ese día o en realidad dicha fachada sólo consistía en una trampa mortal colocada por Sid para atrapar con las manos en la masa a todo aquél que llegase tarde para reportarlo ante el director.

"_No, momento… Sid tiene que estar en la reunión_", se recordó a sí mismo, secándose el sudor frío que por momentos le recorrió la cara de sólo hacerse la idea. Entonces puede que tal vez, sólo por una vez, se hubiese producido un milagro divino que le concediera la oportunidad de entrar aún al recinto para hacer su trabajo. Pudo jurar que escuchó un coro de ángeles y vio la entrada iluminarse mientras se encaminaba hacia esta. No estaba siendo nada _cool_, pero Soul tendía a exagerar cuando una sola cosa le salía bien luego de una tremenda racha de mala suerte. No pretendía desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa, tenía que procurar no arruinarlo esta vez.

Poniendo en práctica sus auto declaradas habilidades de ninja, ingresó a la academia como vil ladrón que intenta pasar desapercibido a plena luz del día. Los enormes pasillos estaban desiertos y el silencio sepulcral no hacía más que amplificar diez veces el sonido de cada paso que daba, haciendo que su intento por caminar en silencio se frustrase patéticamente. Comenzó a sudar frío una vez más, y tenía esa sensación clavada en su espina dorsal de que alguien lo estaba vigilando. Sentía que Sid se le iba a aparecer en cualquier instante para darle la reprimenda de su vida por el estado en el que se encontraba y la forma en la que estaba ingresando, sin mencionar su gran atraso.

Podía escuchar sus propios latidos desembocados al tiempo que su cuerpo se tensaba más. El silencio era insoportable. O todos estaban conspirando allí para mantenerse callados y hacer que se le crisparan los nervios o las paredes de las aulas tenían un muy buen aislante de sonido, pero lo cierto era que no conseguía dar siquiera un paso normal sin que se escuchara a un nivel bestialmente audible.

Ya no lo soportaba más, la tensión del momento se lo estaba comiendo crudo y nada lograba avanzando a paso de tortuga ninja. Echó a correr una vez más por los corredores para así evitar seguir retrasándose, sin importarle el ruido que pudiese producir al hacerlo.

Oh, Murphy… si tan sólo estuviese su personificación allí frente a él sin duda lo estrangularía por no dejarle ni un respiro de paz. Estaba decidido que ese definitivamente no era su día. Tan pronto como terminó de doblar por aquél pasillo, colisionó estrepitosamente con un cuerpo más pequeño pero con una gran cabezota de piedra que casi le parte el cráneo en dos. El eco que produjo semejante escándalo de la caída debió haberse escuchado al menos dos kilómetros a la redonda, pues tanto el maletín suyo como lo que cargaba la otra persona se desparramó en el suelo en medio de las quejas y maldiciones de ambos.

El albino se incorporó como pudo en el suelo sin dejar de sobarse la cabeza, y con una notoria molestia abrió los ojos para fulminar al insensato que se le cruzó en el camino. Vaya sorpresa la que se llevó al encontrarse en el suelo con cierta muchachita de cabello rubio cenizo amarrado en esas mismas dos coletas de siempre. La chica también se encontraba adolorida, sobándose la cabeza y murmurando algunas maldiciones por lo bajo. Sus ojos se abrieron para igualar sus acciones y reclamarle con aquella mirada verde esmeralda, y fue sólo cuando entraron en contacto visual que olvidaron momentáneamente seguir quejándose y maldiciendo al otro por la caída.

El silencio extremo que se produjo los sumió en una especie de burbuja aislante en la que ninguno podía hacer más que mirar un tanto sorprendido al otro, y sólo cuando logró salir un poco de su anonadamiento que el cerebro del muchacho hizo "_click_" al lograr encenderse la lamparita para recordar de dónde le sonaba tanto esa chica.

¡Era la chica que siempre se topaba cuando ocurría alguna desgracia! Ahora lograba recordarla. Además de que ninguno de sus encuentros resultaba ser medianamente ameno, de un modo u otro. En el metro, peleándose por los asientos cuando aún viajaba frecuentemente en este, en el supermercado, peleándose por ver quién conseguía adueñarse del último producto disponible en exhibición. En los días lluviosos, peleándose en la misma esquina por ver quién tomaba el taxi que paraba justo en medio… sin mencionar que cada vez que ella andaba cerca, por más que ni se hablaran, su sola presencia parecía ser suficiente para invocar una cadena de mala suerte sobre Soul.

Las caras de ambos se desencajaron en una mueca de asombro y horror al acordarse del otro.

—¡La plana de la mala suerte!— Espetó incrédulo y hasta cierto punto aterrado por encontrársela _justo_ en la academia en la que iba a trabajar.

—¡El idiota presumido!— Al mismo instante en el que el peliblanco soltó palabra, ella exclamó el apodo por el cual lo conocía.

Nuevamente, el hecho de haber soltado aquello al mismo tiempo los volvió a dejar en un silencio un tanto más corto que el anterior, principalmente para procesar qué era lo que el otro había dicho y finalmente fruncir el ceño por la ofensa antes de volver al ataque.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Bramó la muchacha, notoriamente reacia a su presencia.

—No, ¿qué haces _tú_ aquí?— Y por supuesto, la terquedad de Soul no le iba a dar el gusto a esa chica de hacer su pregunta de mala leche antes que él.

—Estudio aquí, idiota— Respondió como si fuese obvio mientras se señalaba la corta faldita gris de tablones y la chaqueta escolar negra con finas líneas blancas verticales que la atravesaban, correspondiendo al inconfundible y peculiar uniforme del Shibusen.

Al fijarse en lo que parecía obvio a simple vista, Soul tuvo unos irrefrenables deseos de golpearse la frente con la palma de su mano. Fantástico, estaba siendo el tipo menos _cool_ de todo el planeta justo ante aquella muchacha de la mala suerte. Vio como la rubia soltaba un suspiro cansino y optaba por cortar allí con la discusión para comenzar a recoger sus cosas, y en un acto reflejo Soul hizo lo mismo mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos. Aquello estaba mal, estaba peor que mal. Esa chica era como un gato negro, siempre sufría desgracias cuando se cruzaba con ella, ¡y ni hablar ahora que iba a ser su alumna! Se acababa de joder la vida a lo grande…

"_Aunque pensándolo mejor_…"

Su mirada rojiza volvió a posarse en ella de manera disimulada, sin descuidar su tarea de recoger el desastre de útiles y papeles del suelo. ¿Qué tal si le caía toda esa mala suerte por el simple hecho de que en todos sus encuentros siempre terminaban peleándose?... era algo absurdo y lo sabía, pero había leído en algún libro que las malas vibras de las personas afectaban el karma de su entorno, por lo que si esa chica que parecía tener algún dominio sobre los acontecimientos que se desencadenaban sobre él cuando andaban relativamente cerca, lo mejor era intentar empezar de nuevo y tratar de usar esta oportunidad para llevarse bien con ella y así cambiar el rumbo de su desdichada suerte.

Parecía sencillo. Podía hacerlo… sólo debía intentar no exasperarse tan rápido y tratar de hablar normalmente con ella. En un primer paso para acercarse de forma más "amigable" a la muchacha, tomó una de sus cosas para entregársela y ayudarle con la tarea de recoger. Fue sólo cuando su mano tocó aquella pieza de metal que su mirada se clavó en esta. Eran llaves… _sus_ llaves.

La cara de Soul fue épica. ¡¿Por qué ella tenía sus llaves perdidas?!

—¡O-oye! ¿qué haces con esto?...— Su asombro contenido parecía producto de haber presenciado alguna clase de brujería, por más que la otra ni siquiera le dio importancia a su cara y continuó recogiendo tranquilamente.

—Oh, ¿eso?... algún idiota las dejó caer sobre mi cabeza en el metro.

El metro…

—¡Lo sabía!— Exclamó de pronto, antes de ponerse de pie abruptamente y señalarla con su dedo de forma acusadora. La chica no pudo hacer más que enarcar una ceja y mirarlo como si fuese alguna clase de discapacitado mental. —¡Tú estabas en el metro esta mañana, eso explica por qué he estado teniendo tanta mala suerte!

La confusión en el rostro femenino se mezcló con una mueca de molestia ante su comentario, justo antes de ponerse de pie también para encararlo con el ceño fruncido y tratar de estar más a su altura, por más que el mayor le ganara por cabeza y media en estatura.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo tienes la cara para todavía venir a culparme a mí por haber sido tan idiota de dejar caer tus llaves en medio del vagón? ¡Deberías disculparte, esa cosa casi me parte la cabeza!

—¡Como si las hubiese soltado porque quisiera! No podía darme el lujo de regresar por ellas— Se cruzó de brazos y aún con el ceño fruncido se permitió alzar levemente su barbilla para darse ciertos aires de grandeza. —Para tu información, la gente que trabaja no puede detenerse a perder tiempo ni fijarse en ese tipo de cosas, eran mis llaves o llegar temprano a…— Él mismo se interrumpió al recordar el motivo por el cual había estado corriendo todo ese tiempo. Abrió los ojos de golpe y su cara comenzó a ponerse azul de tan sólo imaginar lo que le haría Sid cuando lo viera por haberse atrasado de tal manera. —¡Mierda, la reunión!— Casi en medio de un ataque de pánico volvió a inclinarse de cuclillas para recoger a velocidad del rayo todas sus pertenencias restantes del piso y recuperar sus llaves, para luego pegarse la carrera de su vida hacia la sala de profesores.

Sabía que su destino estaba sellado desde que se topó con esa chica, y su encuentro sólo podía significar una cosa… estaba jodido.

* * *

¿Qué demonios ocurría ese día? Maka no dejaba de refunfuñar en su fuero interno por todo lo ocurrido minutos atrás. De no ser porque ese día tenían más tiempo extra para ellos durante la primera lección porque había junta del personal, habría llegado tarde a clases. Todo por la estúpida irresponsabilidad de su padre, quien la hizo regresarse a la casa porque olvidó un formulario muy importante que tendría que haber presentado hoy.

En realidad ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, pero lo que la dejó con el mal humor que cargaba fue la inesperada aparición de aquél idiota engreído con el que siempre se tenía que topar en el peor momento, casi como si estuviesen malditos. ¿Ahora también iba a tener que soportarlo en la academia? No podía ser peor.

Soltó un suspiro en un intento por calmarse cuando se detuvo frente a su casillero. Dejó que el murmullo de los alumnos que circulaban tranquilamente por el corredor despejara sus pensamientos en lo que sostenía sus cuadernos debajo de uno de sus brazos para buscar la llave del candado con su mano libre. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era dejar allí el formulario y se lo entregaría cuando acabase la dichosa reunión y ella tuviese algún minuto libre. Apenas notó algo extraño asomando por las ranuras de ventilación de su casillero, a lo cual no le prestó atención sino hasta que lo abrió.

Por inercia, soltó un pequeño chillido ahogado al ver toda la maraña de lombrices que le cayó encima como una avalancha al abrir la puerta de metal. Del susto no sólo pegó un leve brinco, sino que soltó todo lo que llevaba debajo del brazo mientras se sacudía desesperada algunas lombrices que le cayeron sobre el uniforme. Aquello había sido demasiado repentino y no se había preparado para algo como eso, por lo que esta vez sí se notó el desconcierto y terror en su rostro mientras se sacudía la ropa con urgencia.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Ay, dios mío…

—¿Son gusanos?

—Creo que se pasaron esta vez…

Los murmullos de los alumnos que presenciaron la escena y se detuvieron para ver fueron incrementando como una marea silenciosa hasta que se fue haciendo más audible, empeorando así la situación en la que la rubia se encontraba. Maka no podía hacer más que respirar de forma agitada en un vano intento por calmarse de nuevo y ver cómo rayos solucionaba aquello. Pero el sentir todas las miradas clavadas en ella no estaba ayudando a que el flujo de sus ideas se concretaran en algo que realmente pudiese sacarla de esa situación.

Sintió una enorme repulsión al ver aquellas lombrices viscosas retorciéndose sobre sus apuntes y lo que se le había caído al suelo, teniendo que llevarse una mano a la boca para tratar de calmarse y evitar sentir demasiadas náuseas. Se escuchó de forma muy tenue debido a que los murmullos y el bullicio de los demás funcionaba como cortina sonora, pero Maka pudo oír perfectamente aquellas risas burlonas que la hicieron girarse para encarar a las principales sospechosas. Le costó contenerse para no lanzarles un zapato a Jacqueline y Kim, quienes la miraba de reojo y se burlaban de ella de una manera poco disimulada detrás de la primera capa de gente que se reunió para ver el espectáculo.

—¿Qué es todo este escándalo?

Todo murmullo cesó al instante al escuchar ese inconfundible tono serio y autoritario de voz, y enseguida la atención se centró sobre aquél muchacho de cabello negro con tres peculiares líneas blancas atravesando la mitad de su cabeza a un costado. Si bien su semblante pétreo estaba completamente serio, sus ojos dorados destilaban una ira silenciosa que se sentía con la suficiente potencia como para despejar aquella multitud y hacer que gran parte de los alumnos retornara a sus propios asuntos.

—Es el Shinigami.

—Vámonos antes de que nos caiga la maldición.

—Siendo el hijo del director seguro nos lo echará encima…

Con aquellos últimos susurros entre la masa estudiantil los corredores se fueron despejando, llevándose consigo a las perpetradoras de aquél atentado a menor escala para pasar inadvertidas hasta desaparecer en alguna parte. Sólo cuando ya nadie se quedó a mirar la desgracia ajena, el joven se acercó a su amiga para contemplar mejor todo ese desastre.

Maka consiguió controlarse para volver a mostrarse relativamente normal, sin dejar ver cuánto la había afectado aquella broma de mal gusto.

—Kid…— Su tono de voz era bajo, y calló de pronto al no hallar qué decir. Centró su mirada verde sobre sus libros en el suelo y se agachó para tratar de quitar esas lombrices con unos lápices para poder tomarlos de nuevo e intentar distraerse en el proceso. Odiaba verse así, odiaba que la ayudaran porque la hacían sentir vulnerable… además de que Kid siempre venía a salvarla cuando los demás la molestaban, y eso sólo incrementaba los rumores que lo ponían en la cuerda floja a él también.

En silencio, el azabache se inclinó de cuclillas junto con la rubia para ayudarla con su tediosa tarea. Últimamente sentía que Maka estaba empezando a actuar de forma extraña con él, la notaba más distante… al principio supuso que sólo era un malentendido debido al poco tiempo que disponía y el estrés de los cursos extra en los que estaba, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que se trataba de algo más, algo que salía a la luz siempre que ocurrían estas cosas. Ella no quería ser rescatada, puesto que era un insulto a su propia capacidad para defenderse. Y Kid lo entendía, pero como su amigo de la infancia no iba a simplemente quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras veía como la molestaban.

—Llamaré al conserje para que limpien esto, ¿bien?— Fue él quien rompió el silencio, con un tono de voz un poco más suave pero igual de serio, lo cual atrajo una mirada discreta por parte de su compañera. Por un momento Maka se preguntó si alguien además de ella sería capaz de notar los leves cambios que tomaba su semblante siempre serio. Se había suavizado un poco ahora que estaban relativamente solos.

Ella asintió en silencio por unos momentos, volviendo a sujetar sus libros y apilarlos una vez se aseguró que ya no había ninguna lombriz sobre estos.

—Toma, se te cayó esto— Kid le tendió la hoja amarilla que se le había olvidado allí en el suelo cuando se puso de pie.

—Gracias… estaría en problemas si le pasa algo a esta hoja— Finalmente Maka sonrió levemente, de mejor humor para dar pie a una conversación que alivió más los aires del muchacho.

—¿Es el formulario que te hizo ir a buscar tu papá?— Inquirió, permitiéndose mostrar una sonrisa muy tenue en sus labios cuando ablandó levemente su semblante. Estaban solos en el corredor, no había razón por la cual seguir manteniendo su fachada estricta frente a ella.

La chica asintió, notoriamente más relajada que antes. En toda la semana no había tenido ni un momento a solas con Kid, ya casi olvidaba lo relajante que podía ser estar con él. Los rayos del sol matutino que se filtraban por la ventana le estaban favoreciendo al hallarse el muchacho en el lugar indicado para que sus mechones blancos destellaran con la luz. Se dibujó una línea luminosa sobre el contorno de su rostro, casi como si fuese una escena tomada especialmente para alguna película o escena de telenovela.

"_¡Alto ahí, Albarn! Zona de peligro, retrocede ¡Retrocede!"_

Aquella vocecita de su lado racional resonó en su cabeza justo a tiempo para despertarla de aquél anonadamiento en el que se había sumido. Pareció reaccionar de pronto, abriendo con cierta sorpresa sus ojos de un momento a otro en lo que bajaba la mirada para terminar de agarrar el formulario. Ya había recordado la razón por la cual estuvo evitando a Kid durante la semana. Era porque no podía evitar momentos como ese que acababa de vivir cuando estaba con él, y se había propuesto como meta del año nuevo el quitarse al azabache de la cabeza de una vez por todas.

"_Pero es tan difícil_…", se siguió reprochando para sus adentros, sintiendo que la capa de incomodidad amenazaba con volver a caer sobre ellos. Por eso odiaba haber sido tan débil de voluntad como para haberse dejado enamorar, aquello sólo hacía que fuera difícil hablar con Kid. Ya no podía estar con él como en los viejos tiempos ni bromear tan despreocupadamente como cuando eran niños.

El pelinegro por su parte analizó más detenidamente la situación, queriendo saber a qué venía el repentino cambio de aires en su amiga. Maka ya no le contaba las cosas, se estaba cerrando cada vez más y eso sólo hacía más difícil saber qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Supuso entonces que esa nueva actitud se debía a lo que acababa de ocurrir, por lo que intentó animarla un poco para que pudiese relajarse sin amargarse el día.

—Está bien, Maka— Habló de pronto, llamando su atención. Los rayos del sol iluminaron parcialmente su rostro en el momento justo, dándole más vida a la sonrisa suave y tenue que mostró sólo para ella, atrapando una vez más su mirada como si una fuerza magnética la retuviese allí. —Ten por seguro que me encargaré de los responsables— Aseguró con ese tono de voz que si bien no se despegaba de su seriedad, se mostraba más suave y amistoso. Llevó sus manos al nudo de la corbata de la chica para arreglarla mejor, lo cual pareció sacarla nuevamente de las nubes en las que andaba. —Te quedó el uniforme todo desarreglado— Se excusó para que no pensara nada raro.

—A-ah… eso— Maka sintió que si no se controlaba pronto el sonrojo tomaría toda su cara. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa para distraerse. —Eso fue por…— _Bingo_. El recuerdo de aquél idiota chocando contra ella en el camino fue más que suficiente para hacer que se borrara cualquier rastro de rubor de su cara. Incluso había una tenue amenaza de molestia asomando por sus facciones. —Eso fue porque un imbécil me chocó en el pasillo antes de venir aquí.

Kid parecía un tanto desconcertado ante aquello. En especial por el cambio drástico en la actitud de la muchacha.

—¿De qué año parecía?— Inquirió ahora. Si le daba las características podría buscarlo para hacer que lo amonestaran; claro está, ya para esas alturas cualquier incidente menor como ese levantaba sospechas sobre haber sido intencional.

—En realidad no se veía como un alumno— Maka lo pensó detenidamente. —Más bien parecía…

—¡_Oi_!— Interrumpió de forma abrupta una escandalosa voz que venía acompañada por el sonido de unos cuantos pasos apresurados. Ninguno de los dos necesitó voltearse para saber que aquél llamado pertenecía a Black Star. —¡_Ore-sama_ ya está aquí! ¡¿A quién necesitan que le dé el glorioso honor de ser asesinado por mí?!— Se detuvo de golpe de una forma un tanto brusca para reposar sus manos sobre sus rodillas dobladas, recuperando el aire por la carrera que debió de haberse pegado.

—¡Maka! Escuchamos lo de los… ¡Oh, madre santa! ¡Es tan asqueroso!— Liz se acercó con intenciones de aliviar a su amiga, pero terminó incluso más asqueada que ella al ver las lombrices retorciéndose y cayendo todavía del casillero.

—Ohh… ¡son muchos! ¿Podemos echarles sal?— Patty como siempre de buen humor, se agachó para ver más de cerca a los grotescos bichos.

—C-creo que eso s-sólo funciona con las babosas, Patty…— Finalmente, Chrona asomó su cabeza tímidamente por detrás de Liz, para luego mirar con aquella mezcla de preocupación e inseguridad a la rubia. Se suponía que había ido para apoyarla y ayudarla con el problema, pero al final su propia inseguridad la hizo abstenerse de la palabra por unos momentos e incluso tuvo que ser ayudada por la rubia cuando le sonrió de manera tranquila en un intento por tranquilizarla.

—Estoy bien, Chrona— Aclaró Maka, queriendo relajarla lo suficiente como para que dejara de esconderse detrás de Liz. Si bien todos allí eran sus amigos, la pobre aún no se acostumbraba a estar rodeada de gente. Elevó más la mirada para ver a los demás. —Descuiden, chicos. No pasa nada, son sólo…— Miró hacia el suelo por unos momentos, tratando de no mostrarse demasiado asqueada. —Lombrices… nada del otro mundo.

—Da lo mismo, Maka. Se pasaron con esto— Bramó Liz ya más recuperada, en lo que la muchacha de cabello rosa abandonaba su espalda para trasladarse tímidamente hacia la rubia de coletas y rodearle un brazo con los suyos, casi como quien corre a cambiarse de base en un juego de escondidas antes de que los demás se den cuenta.

—Liz tiene razón— La secundó el primo, volviendo a adoptar ya ese semblante serio de antes cuando clavó su mirada dorada en ella, casi como si la regañara por intentar restarle importancia al asunto. —Todos aquí ya sabemos quiénes son, es la oportunidad perfecta para decirle a mi padre y que tome cartas en el asunto.

—Pero es que no son sólo Kim y Jacqueline— Le recordó Maka. Miró a Chrona por unos momentos; más específicamente, su cabello cortado en ese modo tan dispar. —Si pretendes que se castigue a alguien entonces terminaremos castigando a todo el colegio, sería algo insólito, ¿no crees?— Volvió a centrarse en él.

—Pero si seguimos sin hacer nada entonces nunca se terminará el problema— Liz se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido, negándose a dejar las cosas como estaban. De ser necesario, ella misma se encargaría de agarrar a esas zorras y torturarlas como era debido.

—¡Ya ya ya! Paren de complicarse la vida y dejen que el gran Black Star maneje la situación a su manera— Irrumpió nuevamente el chico de cabello celeste, sin poder soportar más tiempo estando callado. Después de todo, tenía que iluminar a las pobres almas perdidas con su deslumbrante presencia. —Maka, sólo tienes que decirle a los demás que a partir de ahora estás siendo protegida oficialmente por este dios supremo y te aseguro que dejarán de meterse contigo si es que sabe lo que les conviene— Fanfarroneó con total altanería el egocéntrico muchacho, haciendo ademanes para acompañar sus palabras y sonar más confiado. Finalmente, dejó de bromear un rato para sonreírle de forma alegre y confiada, como siempre. —Te aseguro que haré papilla al siguiente que te haga algo. Ninguno de mis seguidores será molestado de nuevo— Cerró su mano en un puño y lo aproximó hasta donde ella se encontraba.

Maka claramente se vio desconcertada por unos instantes, tratando de descifrar cuál era el significado oculto tras ese lenguaje corporal moderno al que no terminaba de acostumbrarse. ¿Era una seña?... ¿Un código secreto?... no entendía lo que tenía que hacer, y la limitada paciencia de Black Star lo hizo bufar antes de tomar una mano de ella para cerrarla en un puño y chocarla con el de él, haciéndola entender de qué iba la cosa.

—Esto, esto es lo que tienes que hacer, ¿no te lo había dicho ya?

—Oh… lo siento, no me acordaba… pensé que la "onda" era chocar los cinco— Una vez hubo recuperado su mano, se rascó la mejilla con su dedo índice de manera un tanto nerviosa.

—Pfff, ese gesto se lo adueñaron las chicas hace mucho, ahora los machos como yo tuvimos que inventarnos otro distinto para que no nos copiaran de nuevo— Farfulló en lo que miraba de manera acusadora a cierta castaña de cabello largo.

Liz se limitó a despegar su mirada del nuevo esmalte de sus uñas para mirar al simio azul y enarcar una ceja.

—¿Disculpa? Las chicas desde siempre tuvimos ese código para nosotras.

Al ver que aquellos dos empezaban de nuevo una discusión sin sentido, tanto Kid como Maka procedieron a soltar un suspiro resignado. Sólo entonces la muchacha sintió que se apretaba más el agarre sobre su brazo, y recordó que Chrona continuaba aferrada a ella, mirándola de una manera bastante afligida al no poder ser de tanta utilidad como hubiese querido. Ella no necesitaba hablar, por más nerviosa que pudiese hallarse, su rostro era muy expresivo para quien la conociera.

Maka le dedicó una sonrisa cálida antes de llevar su mano libre hacia su cabeza y acariciarla, diciéndole que no importaba si no tenía mucho para decir, estaba bien así. En especial porque ellas dos se entendían mejor que nadie, y su presencia resultaba reconfortante.

* * *

Había sido demasiado ingenuo si pensaba que el único "monstruo" que pretendía cortarle la cabeza por haber llegado a esas horas y en tal estado de presentación era Sid. Llegó habiéndose preparado mentalmente para intentar resistir sus amenazas y el griterío a lo sargento militar, pero jamás imaginó que la verdadera bestia asesina estaría sentada justo a su lado, vistiendo un traje ejecutivo bastante elegante y unos lentes fríos que sólo podían ocultar una mirada aún más gélida con su resplandor.

Así es, no podía estar hablando de otra persona más que de Yumi Azusa, la aterradora y fría profesora de matemáticas.

No pudo dar crédito a aquello, simplemente no le entraba en la cabeza que pudiera haber tanto odio y "energía malvada" manando de una mujer. ¡Y esa mujer era el diablo! Fue la espina que se le estuvo enterrando durante toda la reunión de presentación de inicio al final. Su vida ya iba siendo lo suficiente miserable como para que ahora se le sumase esa sádica torturadora psicológica para incordiarlo en el trabajo.

Soltó un suspiro desganado mientras caminaba por el pasillo tras angustiosas horas de junta. Definitivamente Azusa era alguien a quien evitar. Tenía que comenzar a hacer "amigos" pronto allí adentro, porque de momento y a cómo iban las cosas sólo estaba logrando hacerse de enemigos.

Con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos del pantalón, entró al baño de hombres refunfuñando y maldiciendo a esa mujer por lo bajo. Ahora que se le bajaba un poco el terror que había infundido en él podía pensar más claramente las cosas.

Chasqueó la lengua fastidiado mientras se desabrochaba el cinto y bajaba los bóxers lo suficiente como para "apuntar al objetivo" y liberarse con uno de los orinales de toda la hilera expuesta en la pared.

—Maldición, ¿quién se cree esa mujer?— Bramó por lo bajo, totalmente concentrado en sus asuntos, tanto que ni notó la otra presencia de su "vecino", con la misma expresión de molestia en el rostro.

—Siempre hablando como si supiera todo— Refunfuñó su acompañante, perdido en sus propios asuntos que por casualidad coincidían verbalmente con el albino.

—Haciéndose la que es muy importante…

—Y con lo engreída que es…

—A la próxima no me quedaré callado, seré un "novato", pero eso no le da derecho de pisotearme de esa manera— Acotó con más énfasis mientras terminaba, casi como si estuviese charlando con un amigo en un bar sobre sus problemas personales.

—Así se habla, hay que demostrarle quién es la estrella aquí— Asintió completamente confraternizado con el asunto, como si supiera de qué estaba hablando, cuando finalmente ambos cayeron en cuenta de que no tenían ni la más pálida idea de lo que en realidad quería decir el otro y sólo estaban coincidiendo por mera casualidad.

Al mismo tiempo, ambos pares de ojos se encontraron con una mueca claramente confundida.

El silencio permaneció tan fijo como sus caras de épico anonadamiento, casi como si se hubiesen transformado en rocas.

De no ser por el sonido de la cisterna de una de las cabinas de atrás, el cual rompió por completo el momento, no habrían salido de ese estado por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

—¿Soul?

—¿Black Star?

—¡Viejo! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que habías muerto desafortunadamente desde que quedaste privado de ver mi maravilloso ser— Exclamó el chico, ciertamente contento por volver a encontrárselo.

El albino simplemente dejó mostrar una sonrisa divertida mientras terminaba de abrocharse el pantalón y se giraba hacia los lavamanos para enjuagarse.

—No has cambiado nada, ¿eh?— Comentó con su aire habitual, mirando como el otro se aproximaba al lavamanos continuo tras haber acabado con lo suyo.

—Obviamente, ¡soy demasiado genial como para cambiar y ser alguien aburrido!— Aún con las manos empapadas por haber abierto bruscamente el grifo, se señaló a sí mismo con el pulgar, mojándose la ropa en el proceso. —Anda, no te he visto desde que te mudaste.

—Me sorprende que logres recordarme después de casi cinco años— Sin perder su reciente buen humor, se sacudió las manos para medio secárselas antes de tomar una toalla descartable de papel del dispensador para terminar de quitarse la humedad.

—¿Cómo podría olvidar a mi vecino favorito?— Black Star pareció sonreír un tanto divertido antes de continuar. —Aún recuerdo que nunca terminaste de enseñarme a vencer a toda una banda de delincuentes con un solo puñetazo, ¿eh, señor yakuza?

Flechazo directo.

Y ouch, como dolió eso. Justo en el blanco.

"_Mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda_" En su cabeza no podía parar de repetirse una y otra vez mientras recordaba aquellos viejos tiempos en los que era todo un maleante de instituto. Como el barrio en el que vivían él y su madre era conocido por quedar cerca de uno muy problemático, no era cosa rara el andarse metiendo en peleas cada dos por tres, e incluso en su propio colegio ya se habían formado pequeñas bandas de delincuentes organizadas con un sistema yakuza.

Con tan sólo 17 años, Soul había llegado a ser un importante líder de un numeroso grupo de su secundaria, y siempre se la pasaba en peleas callejeras de las cuales se enorgullecía en anunciar y fanfarronear con su aplastante victoria. Quizá su grupo era el más numeroso porque, pese a ser "delincuentes", ellos no eran tan problemáticos como los demás. No se drogaban, no asaltaban, no mataban. Simplemente peleaban por defender la reputación de su grupo y pasaban el rato todos juntos en la "manada".

Y el pequeño Black Star de doce años, que era su vecino y los veía salir todo el tiempo con su grupo, siempre se la pasaba alegando que algún día llegaría a ser tan BIG y a tener el más numeroso grupo de "delincuentes" de la secundaria.

A Soul le agradaba la energía del pequeño, y pese a que lo dejaba andar con sus amigos, siempre lo mantenía alejado de las peleas. Solían jugar mucho en aquél tiempo, pero inevitablemente dejaron de verse cuando Soul se mudó a otro barrio para terminar la secundaria y entrar a la universidad.

Aunque ahora que se volvía a encontrar con su antiguo vecino, sabía que si Black Star destapaba algo de su "oscuro pasado" estaba muerto y enterrado hasta el núcleo de la tierra.

Lentamente giró su cabeza, con una expresión petrificada en el rostro propia de alguien con estreñimiento o algo similar. Una sonrisa nerviosa afloró en su semblante, mientras que sentía que comenzaba a sudar frío y ponerse azul al ver los planes malvados que el otro estaba maquinando. Era un libro abierto, podía saberlo perfectamente por su cara.

Black Star sonrió ampliamente tras ver su expresión. Eso explicaba por sí mismo el motivo por el que estaba allí y el que se encontrara vestido de esa manera.

—Así que, he de suponer que eres el nuevo profesor de historia, ¿ah?— Se cruzó de brazos de lo más divertido, alzando levemente la barbilla para mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados que dejaban vislumbrar su verdosa mirada pícara, junto a su sonrisa burlona que saboreaba el momento. —Qué problema sería si alguien se enterara del "gran líder yakuza" aquí presente…

Sabía que le soltaba todo aquello con claras intenciones de fastidiarlo y posiblemente para decirle que podía chantajearlo cuando quisiera, y cada palabra sobre su pasado le pesaba como una enorme e insostenible roca sólida sobre él.

—El grupo se disolvió hace mucho tiempo, Black Star… ahora soy un honrado ciudadano que se gana la vida humildemente— No podía dejar de sonar ni verse como un estreñido. ¡No podía creer que un mocoso lo estuviese chantajeando! El mismo mocoso al que le iba a limpiar los mocos tiempos atrás…

"_Un momento_…"

La cara de Soul se transformó abruptamente en la manifestación del mal cuando dejó mostrar esa amplia y maliciosa sonrisa que enseñaba sus dientes afilados. Su rostro se ensombreció como si estuviese maquinando el plan malvado de la era y clavó su mirada fija sobre el confundido chico de cabello celeste, quien claramente no comprendía a qué venía semejante cambio en sus facciones.

—Aunque si quieres decirlo eres libre de hacerlo, a fin de cuentas es parte de mi pasado…— Soltó de lo más calmado, terminando de girar el resto de su cuerpo hacia él para encararlo más cómodamente, con una postura que lindaba entre lo sobreactuado y lo relajado.

Black Star no bajó la guardia. Conocía bastante bien a Soul y sabía cuando tenía que prepararse para un golpe, sea cual sea.

—Así como también es parte de tu pasado aquella vez que corriste hacia mi casa llorando porque habías mojado la cama y no querías que tu madre se enterase, o también cuando te viniste a dormir a mi casa llorando por la historia de terror que te había contado y no podías dormir en tu cuarto porque te daba miedo el árbol del jardín…— Iba enumerando las situaciones con sus dedos mientras contaba aquello de lo más fresco y disfrutaba de las caras de pánico que iba poniendo el otro a medida que le recordaba aquellas cosas. —O también la vez que…

—¡Ya entendí, ya no sigas!— Exclamó el chico con las manos sobre su cabeza, jaloneándose los cabellos al borde de la histeria de tan sólo pensar que la gente se enterase de algo así viniendo de alguien tan "glorioso" como él.

Debió haberlo visto venir de un ex yakuza como Soul. Por supuesto que tenía trucos tramposos como ese, no por nada había sido el líder de aquél grupo. No pudo hacer más que fulminarlo con la mirada tras esbozar un puchero de enojo reprimido. ¡Sus grandiosos planes estaban arruinados!

—¡De igual modo te aseguro que yo era la única persona lo suficientemente BIG como para mojar la cama!

—¿A los doce años?— Soul enarcó una ceja de lo más divertido, viendo como Black Star se hundía solo cada vez que intentaba salir del hoyo en el que lo había metido.

—Eso sólo prueba lo genial que soy— Pero el egocentrismo del muchacho era demasiado como para ceder ante algo como eso. Cerró los ojos confiado y alzó la barbilla mientras se cruzaba de brazos, haciendo suspirar al otro y negar con la cabeza.

—Cerramos el trato, colega— Soul volvió a sonreír con esa mezcla entre la burla y altanería cuando volvió a guardar sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, recobrando así algo de aquél aire de yakuza.

Black Star sonrió de forma similar, más altanero que otra cosa, como era común en él.

—Te guardaré el secreto a cambio de una condición— Había aprendido muchas cosas cuando estuvo con el grupo de Soul, y una de ellas era que un buen yakuza nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad de "hacer negocios". Nada era gratis, y si bien allí el pacto era que ninguno iba a echar en el fango al otro, él aspiraba a algo mayor. —No es como si lo necesite realmente porque el gran y todo poderoso yo es imparable— Comenzó diciendo, sin desperdiciar la oportunidad para seguir halagándose a sí mismo. —Pero quiero que me enseñes algún día ese "movimiento secreto demoledor de hombres" del que tanto me presumías en ese entonces— Le recordó, sin perder esa clásica sonrisa de su rostro. —Nunca me lo pudiste enseñar a fin de cuentas.

Soul amplió su sonrisa afilada cuando se dio la vuelta y alzó una de sus manos para despedirse quedamente sin mirar atrás, un movimiento propio de alguien tan _cool_ como él.

—Por supuesto. Eres mi estimado aprendiz después de todo.

Tras restablecer su antiguo vínculo con un viejo amigo, salió de mejor humor que antes para poder afrontar su primera clase en la academia.

* * *

Sacó una vez más la papeleta amarilla para asegurarse de que llevaba el dichoso formulario con ella. Justo después de que acabó el primer recreo fue el momento en el que le dieron permiso para ir a dejarle aquél papel a su padre ahora que él estaba disponible.

En medio de la soledad de aquél pasillo, era el momento ideal en el que podría tomarse un respiro para relajarse un rato aprovechando la excusa de su recado. En realidad lo que necesitaba era salir a tomar un poco de aire para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en lo bien que se veía Kid en la mañana, cuando fue a dispersar a la multitud y se quedó a ayudarla para aliviar todo ese desastre.

Estaba demasiado confusa con sus propios sentimientos, y el tener al muchacho sentado al lado de ella todo el tiempo no ayudaba a que pudiese pensar en frío las cosas.

Su meta al iniciar el año era olvidar lo que sentía por Kid para volver a ser amigos como antes. Quería poder volver a hablarle con normalidad, tener la fuerza para sacárselo de la cabeza y tratarlo como a un amigo más. Y cuando comenzó a distanciarse con más de una excusa había lograr mantenerlo fuera de la línea de sus pensamientos; mas la distancia que impuso sólo duró una semana, con el reencuentro de hoy notó que toda su distracción no era más que una capa ilusoria para engañarse a sí misma al hacerse creer que estaba pudiendo manejarlo.

Odiaba enamorarse. Desde que había visto todo lo que sufrió su madre por "amor", le desarrolló una especie de fobia al enamoramiento, y lo vio casi como una maldición de la cual debía escapar a toda costa. Maka era perfectamente consciente de que cuando la gente se enamoraba, solía hacer las cosas más estúpidas que alguien podría hacer. La lógica desaparecía y en ese estado uno podría hacer cualquier cosa… incluso cosas peligrosas. Eso que llamaban "amor" no era más que un estado mental que era perfectamente manejable si lograba mantener los pies sobre la tierra y sobrellevarlo hasta erradicar esa "enfermedad" de su cabeza. O eso era lo que pensaba hacer en caso de caer ante un flechazo de Cupido.

Lamentablemente descubrió su ingenuidad y la verdadera dificultad de las cosas cuando se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de su mejor amigo. El amor no era más que una espantosa maldición. En las telenovelas y los libros románticos lo pintaban como la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. Y debía serlo, claro, siempre y cuando fuera un amor correspondido y las cosas marcharan sobre rieles.

La cruda verdad era que aquello sólo sirvió para construir una maldita muralla divisoria entre ella y el azabache. Se le dificultaba relacionarse con él y en el peor de los casos incluso sentía problemas para respirar. Pasaba horas angustiada si le daba demasiadas vueltas al asunto, y toda palabra que él dijera a ella la afectaba de una manera insólitamente indescriptible, influenciando enormemente su estado de ánimo durante el día, o incluso la semana.

¿Cómo erradicar ese sentimiento?... ¿Cómo volver a la normalidad después de haber sentido tal cosa hacia su amigo? Llegó a la conclusión de que era imposible retornar al estado anterior una vez llegado a ese punto. Todo lo que quedaba hacer era seguir intentando olvidarlo, fuera como fuera. Pero con eso sólo conseguía enamorarse más y más de Kid. Todo lo que pensara, ya fuera sobre pasar tiempo con él o distanciarse, giraba en torno a él. Y sólo conseguía enojarse cuando se daba cuenta de esto.

Frunció el ceño y se llevó una mano a la mejilla, sintiendo el potente calor que invadía su rostro a causa del sonrojo que debía tener en esos momentos por haber estado pensando en él.

"_Esto de enamorarse apesta_." Fue lo último que logró farfullar en su cabeza antes de sentir como su hombro impactaba violentamente contra otro que logró tirarle los papeles que estaba cargando, los cuales danzaron en un descontrolado vaivén en el aire antes de aterrizar y deslizarse por el suelo.

Estaba tan ocupada procurando que los papeles no se desparramaran demasiado que se agachó de golpe para recogerlos, sin siquiera prestarle atención a la persona contra la que había chocado.

—Lo siento— Soltó por mera cortesía, apresurándose con su tarea de juntar las hojas y rogar por que no se hayan mezclado entre sí.

Por fortuna estaban numeradas, así que si las recuperaba todas y las sacudía un poco podría reacomodarlas y fingir que nada había pasado. Sin embargo, sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando vio posarse muy descaradamente a un zapato justo sobre la papeleta amarilla que iba a agarrar. Abrió los ojos con incredulidad, sabiendo que eso ya no era ningún accidente ni nada por el estilo, y tras elevar la mirada y encontrarse con la sonrisa burlona de Kim, quien la observaba de manera altanera desde arriba, con ambas manos sobre sus caderas, supo que el choque había sido un acto meramente deliberado.

De inmediato frunció el ceño para fulminarla con la mirada. Se había salido con la suya con la "bromita" del casillero al haberla tomado completamente desprevenida, pero ahora no le iba a dar el gusto. Si quería guerra, guerra iba a tener.

—Ups~ pero qué problema, parece que se te han caído algunas cosas. Eso pasa por andar distraída sin mirar por donde caminas, ¿eh?— Fue Kim la que rompió el hielo para soltar ese mordaz comentario. Estaba en ventaja allí, nadie más estaba mirando, por lo que podía hacer exactamente lo que quisiera. Oh, pero la pequeña Maka no, ella tenía la soga amarrada al cuello y no podía saltar a morder si quería hacerlo.

—¿Tienes algún problema conmigo, Kim?— Maka sabía aquello perfectamente, y debía cuidarse para no ceder ante su trampa. Sabía que sólo la estaba provocando para intentar meterla en problemas. Como la hija del vice director, debía seguir las reglas al pie de la letra y dar el ejemplo. ¿Qué ocurriría si ella de pronto saltara para pegarle el puñetazo en la cara que Kim se merecía?... sólo lograría hacer que se saliera con la suya. —¿O acaso eres tan cobarde que ni puedes decirme las cosas a la cara?— Entrecerró los ojos de forma suspicaz, guardando todo lo que pudo la calma para contraatacar su amenaza y hacer que fuese la pelirrosa quien diera el primer golpe.

Aquello notoriamente hizo enfadar a Kim, quien frunció el ceño y por unos instantes incluso pareciera que iba a pisarle la mano. Estaba realmente tentada a hacerlo. Pero no, al igual que Maka, ella contaba con una terquedad impresionante, y tenía que hacer gala de ella al demostrar que no iba a ceder con tanta facilidad. Se permitió volver a esbozar una sonrisa cínica y confiada mientras le sostenía la mirada desde arriba.

—En absoluto, querida. Es sólo que se vuelve bastante difícil tener un rato para "charlar" contigo porque todo el tiempo estás de arrastrada detrás de Kid.

Ese golpe bajo la hizo abrir enormemente los ojos por culpa de la sorpresa. En un primer momento le costó reaccionar ante lo que acababa de escuchar, y tan pronto como asimiló sus palabras sintió una burbujeante ira amenazando con estallar en lo profundo de ella.

Se levantó de golpe para chocar su frente contra la contraria y fulminarla con la mirada. Tenía tantas ganas de encajarle un puñetazo en ese rostro de niña bonita para que se fuera llorando… pero no. Tenía que calmarse. Eso era justamente lo que Kim buscaba.

—Ah, así que se trata de Kid, ¿eh?— Como pudo, volvió a recobrar lo suficiente la compostura como para mantener un tono afilado y frío para hacerle frente. —¿Sabes? Antes sólo pensaba que eras una zorra fastidiosa insatisfecha con su propia vida. Pero ahora que sé que haces esto sólo por celos de la relación que nunca podrás tener me das lástima.— Sonrió de una forma levemente burlona cuando entrecerró los ojos con tranquilidad al soltarle aquello. Le contrarrestó el comentario con una bomba nuclear lo suficientemente potente como para hacerla estallar de una vez, anotándose un punto para ella.

Tal y como lo esperó, Kim hizo efervescencia con ese ataque y sin intenciones de contenerse por más tiempo la sujetó bruscamente del cuello de la camisa. La ira en ella era casi tangible, y por la mirada que le estaba clavando supo que pretendía asesinarla de una y mil maneras de ser posible. La vio abrir la boca con enojo para comenzar a soltarle un montón de maldiciones o posiblemente alguna otra amenaza, pero la interrumpió alguien que tomó la palabra primero.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Maka abandonó esa fachada que había adoptado para provocar a Kim al escuchar aquello, dejando mostrar nuevamente una cierta sorpresa en sus facciones. Sintió que todo el enojo que la había estado invadiendo segundos antes se evaporaba a la velocidad de la luz al pensar que Kid nuevamente se apareció en el momento justo para…

Rojo.

La desconcertó hasta cierto punto el no encontrarse con la mirada dorada que tanto estaba esperando, sino con unos ojos rojos como la sangre.

El dueño de aquella mirada carmesí portaba también un semblante hasta cierto punto malhumorado, aunque parecía más propio de algún delincuente callejero con esa pose relajada y las manos guardadas en los bolsillos que un profesor de una renombrada academia.

Tan pronto dio el primer paso hacia ellas, con ese semblante de mala leche que intentaba camuflarse con uno de seriedad, Kim la soltó y retrocedió unos pasos, fulminándola con la mirada por última vez al verse en tales aprietos por su culpa.

—No sucede nada, profesor. Ya me retiraba a mi clase— Respondió con sus nervios camuflados y un tono levemente forzado al tener que tragarse su orgullo, antes de dar media vuelta y doblar en la siguiente esquina del pasillo para librarse de cualquier reprimenda que quisieran darle.

Tras verla perderse por los corredores, Maka regresó su mirada hacia el albino, quien parecía estar examinando la "escena del crimen" para formular sus propias suposiciones antes de agacharse para recoger los papeles. Enseguida ella imitó sus acciones y regresó a su labor de juntar las hojas con cierto apuro para que el otro no tuviese que hacer tanto trabajo.

—Gracias— Murmuró sin despegar la vista de aquellas hojas. La situación era extraña y el ambiente se sentía levemente pesado por la incomodidad de tener que lidiar con algo como eso luego de todo el griterío y la escena que habían armado cuando chocaron por la mañana. En ninguno de sus encuentros esporádicos anteriores se habían topado de la mejor manera, por lo que tampoco esperó que fuese él precisamente quien fuese a ayudarla esta vez.

Aunque quizá si lo pensaba más detenidamente, ¿ese repentino sentimiento de decepción no se debía más que nada al hecho de que no era él la persona a quien estaba esperando?...

—No pasa nada, es mi trabajo salvar a las planitas en apuros.

Cualquier cosa que hubiese estado pasando por la cabeza de Maka en esos instantes se cortó abruptamente por culpa de su comentario, haciéndola girar su rostro para fulminarlo con la mirada, aún sin poder creerse esa facilidad que tenía el tipo para soltar tales palabras de mal gusto sin un motivo aparente. ¡No recordaba haber hecho nada esta vez como para que comenzara a fastidiarla!... aunque quizá simplemente era su forma de ser. Una muy insoportable forma de ser.

—¿Disculpa?— Maka enarcó una ceja, aún incrédula y fastidiada por esa actitud. —No recuerdo tener puesto ningún vestido de Princesa Disney para parecer alguna dama en apuros o algo. Podía manejarme yo sola con eso.

—Oh, ¿de veras?— Lejos de ceder como lo haría cualquier adulto medianamente responsable, Soul la miró sin deshacerse en ningún momento de su sonrisa burlona. —Pues yo no te veo muy fuerte que digamos como para resistir siquiera un puñetazo o cachetada. Pareciera como si te fueras a romper si te tocan con un dedo.

Maka se tragó unas cuantas respuestas que tenía para darle y apretó fuerte los dientes, haciéndolos rechinar mientras sentía como una venita palpitaba en su frente por culpa del enojo. Ahora que el tipejo trabajaba en el Shibusen ya no podía insultarlo cómodamente como hacía antes en la calle cuando eran unos "completos desconocidos".

Los gestos que hacía la chica parecían divertir cada vez más al peliblanco, quien acercó su mano hacia ella para darle un golpecito en la frente con uno de sus dedos, llamándole la atención de aquella curiosa manera en la que consiguió relajarle el semblante para dar lugar a aquella tenue sorpresa.

—Si arrugas tanto el ceño sólo conseguirás pasarme más mala suerte. De seguro es por eso que andas soltando tantas malas vibras.— Bromeó más fresco, relajando su semblante él también antes de tenderle los papeles que había recogido, ante el leve asombro de la rubia.

De pronto se sintió avergonzada por su actitud infantil, y de forma más tranquila aceptó su ayuda para luego agradecerle el gesto antes de ponerse de pie y reacomodar los papeles, dejando la boleta amarilla sobre estos. Aún tenía la marca de la suela de Kim impregnada sobre esta, lo que la hizo fruncir levemente el ceño. Con todo lo que había estado cuidando la dichosa hoja todo el día para que ni se arrugara, y justo tenía que ponerle el pie encima.

—¿No puedes conseguir otra hoja que no sea esa?— Soul volvió a llamar su atención, aparentemente enterado ya sobre la causa de la huella sobre el papel. Quizá Maka lo había juzgado mal y no era _tan_ mal tipo como había pensado.

Ella negó tranquilamente con la cabeza, sin darle mucha importancia ahora que se había calmado.

—Sólo tengo esta hoja, pero descuida. No pasa nada— Con la manga de su chaqueta intentó limpiar un poco la suciedad de la marca, consiguiendo borrarla un poco de la superficie. —Vas a estar trabajando aquí ¿verdad?— Su mirada verde volvió a centrarse en la roja. No pensó que podría hablar tranquilamente con él como lo estaba haciendo ahora luego de todas aquellas peleas que habían tenido en sus encuentros anteriores.

—Sí, seré su nuevo profesor de historia y geografía. Creo que seguiré a darle clases al grupo de ustedes luego del segundo recreo— Por unos momentos pareció percatarse de un pequeño detalle que había estado pasando por alto luego de todo el ajetreo anterior. —¿No deberías estar en clases en estos momentos?

—Tengo permiso para estar afuera. Iba a entregar esto al vice director y…

—¡Maaaka-chan~!— Casi como si la sola mención de su cargo lo hubiese invocado, escuchó la insoportable voz chillona que ponía el pelirrojo cuando corría tan alegremente hacia ella con los brazos extendidos, casi como si fuese una niña alegre corriendo por la pradera.

Maka quiso que la tierra se la tragase en ese mismo instante, y tuvo que clavar nerviosamente su mirada en el suelo para tratar de fingir que no vio al albino aguantándose una carcajada burlona por tal escenita.

—¿Me trajiste el formulario que te pedí?— Preguntó contento Spirit tan pronto llegó frente a ella, a lo que la rubia asintió quedamente para tenderle las hojas. Por supuesto, al ver la marca del zapato en la hoja amarilla no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja. —¿Y esto?— Preguntó con cierta sorpresa. No era propio de Maka descuidar ese tipo de cosas.

Soul estaba a punto de responderle lo que había visto al llegar, pero la muchacha tomó primero la palabra.

—Me tropecé en el camino y sin querer la pisé, lo siento— Se disculpó de una manera realmente convincente, sorprendiendo por unos instantes al peliblanco.

¿Por qué se echaría la culpa si la otra se notaba a leguas que fue la causante del problema?... y estaba completamente seguro de que ella no tenía ni la más mínima intención de proteger a la de cabello rosa ni nada parecido. Pero pese a aquél detalle el vice director pareció tragarse sin problema el cuento.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no pasa nada~— Le sonrió tranquilamente antes de dejar un par de mimos sobre su cabeza por haberse tomado la molestia de pegarse esa carrera matutina por su descuido. Normalmente la recompensaría con su comida favorita para la cena, pero ese día saldría tarde del trabajo y realmente no tendría ganas de cocinar para cuando llegara. —Ya sé~ ¿qué te parece si te llevo a comer al restaurante que quieras como pago?— propuso de pronto, alzando el dedo índice de su mano para darle más énfasis a su propuesta.

Claro está, Soul se quedó helado ante tal escena. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pensando ese viejo verde al invitar a salir de esa forma tan descarada a una alumna?! ¡Y frente a sus narices, como si fuese papel pintado en todo eso!

Ignorándolo completamente como si no existiera, Maka pareció mejorar su humor ante la propuesta y mostró una pequeña sonrisa más animada, asintiendo gustosa como si fuese algo normal. Para ese entonces el albino ya estaba al borde de un colapso. ¡¿En qué clase de academia había ido a parar?! ¡¿Cómo era posible que pasara todo aquello como si tal cosa y ella tras de todo se lo tomase como algo normal?!

—Vamos al que fuimos la vez pasada, ese me gustó mucho— Acotó de lo más contenta.

Soul sentía que se lo llevaba una espiral producto de alguna extraña fuerza que succionaba su cuerpo flojo como el de un muñeco de trapo. Su cara era épica, tanto que iba más allá de cualquier personificación física de la estupefacción y el asombro extremo.

—Perfecto, ponte el vestidito que te compré la semana pasada y estate lista para salir a las ocho~— Anunció de lo más contento Spirit al ver que finalmente su hija parecía estar de buen humor y aceptó tan alegremente una propuesta para salir con él. Antes de seguir con su camino por el pasillo, arrastró el cuerpo semi congelado de Soul para que lo siguiera hasta la sala de profesores, donde él también tendría que ayudarlo con algunos papeles y documentos.

El chico simplemente caminó por inercia, aún con esa mueca estupefacta marcada en toda la cara mientras Spirit tarareaba de lo más contento una canción. Finalmente pudo reaccionar cuando el mayor le habló de repente.

—¿No crees que Maka-chan es adorable?~

Simplemente no podía dejar de sorprenderse de la forma tan oronda en la que el tipo se regodeaba de algo como aquello.

—Disculpe, Spirit-san…— Por más vice director que fuera, no podía simplemente seguir como si nada pasara ante algo semejante. —Entiendo que tenga ciertos "gustos" para las mujeres, muchos las prefieren jóvenes… pero creo que también hay un límite, o al menos pienso que debería ser más cuidadoso de no dar esa imagen en público de aquella manera…

El mayor detuvo su alegre andar y su cancioncita para enviarle una mirada entre incrédula y confundida ante lo que acababa de decir. Enarcó una ceja antes de volver a hablarle.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Evans? Maka es mi hija— Le aclaró finalmente, antes de retornar con su marcha y dirigirse hacia la sala de profesores.

Una vez más, Soul se quedó helado ante sus palabras. Sintió que el color se le iba del cuerpo en un santiamén y que el alma se le bajaba hasta los pies. Simplemente, no podía tener _tanta_ mala suerte. Lentamente, fue girando despacio su cabeza hacia atrás, de una forma tan propia de algún protagonista de una película de terror que voltea para encontrarse con el monstruo detrás de él.

Y en efecto, la sonrisa maliciosa que vio en el rostro de la chica fue incluso más aterradora que cualquier bicho sobrenatural que pudiese haber aparecido en una película de miedo. Ella sabía lo que acababa de pasar, y Soul también sabía que estaba muerto y enterrado hasta el fondo. Justo había ido a molestar de aquella manera y armar tal griterío infantil ese día por la mañana y todas las veces anteriores, con nadie más que con la hija de su jefe.

Se las veía bien negras para su futuro.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Y eso sería todo por el primer cap. Para los que recuerdan el primer cap original seguramente notarán el cambio, además de que este es más largo. Ese es otro punto de los insólitos cambios que surgieron cuando comencé a reescribir este fic, me están saliendo capítulos monstruosamente largos. **

**De paso aprovecho para decirles que voy a tardar un poco en subir (o más bien "reemplazar") el segundo capítulo porque me quedó de 48 páginas y yo siempre releo antes de subir, así que... tardaré. Espero y tengan paciencia, no se espanten si ven por casualidad el monstruo del segundo cap original cuando terminen de leer esto y no he reemplazado el segundo ;u;**

**En fin, gracias por leer, nos vemos en unas horas :3**

**K**mi_-nyan~_


	2. Presidente estudiantil

**¡Hola de nuevo, FanFiction! **

**Bueno, para los que leyeron el segundo cap anterior pese a mi advertencia de que ese no había que leerlo, les dejo acá el verdadero segundo capítulo ya editado y listo.**

**Seguramente el principal cambio que notarán será lo extremamente largo que me salió este capítulo. No sé ni cómo hice, pero es la cosa más larga que he escrito en la vida, 48 páginas en Word... En fin, espero y puedan digerir todos los dramones y el azúcar del shoujo que tiene este cap, porque de eso se trata esta nueva versión: Shoujo, shoujo everywhere~ (?)**

**Sinceramente, siempre releo todo lo que subo... pero paso de hacerlo con este capítulo. Es demasiado extenso y en estos momentos sólo tengo tiempo de subirlo y nada más porque tengo que correr con las tareas, así que les pido mil disculpas si hay algún error de alguna clase, ya que no he podido revisarlo como se debe.**

**Sin más que agregar, que disfruten la lectura :3**

* * *

**2. Presidente estudiantil**

Recordó lo "afortunado" que había sido al poder encontrar de nuevo sus llaves tan pronto como las giró en la cerradura de la puerta de su departamento para abrir. A juzgar por el ruido en la casa, sabía que su compañero de piso ya había llegado y de seguro estaría moviendo cosas, por lo que abrió despreocupadamente la puerta para contarle las nuevas.

—¡Hey, Kilik! No vas a creer todo lo que me pasó… hoy— Su entusiasmo se vio disminuido para ser reemplazado por una mueca de leve desconcierto cuando vio todas esas cajas obstruyendo el camino en el suelo. Enarcó una ceja y miró al moreno, quien acababa de incorporarse de nuevo tras dejar otra caja en el piso y secarse el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo. —No pierdes el tiempo, ¿ah?— Esbozó su tenue sonrisa habitual en lo que pasaba a dejar su maletín sobre la mesa y se quitaba el abrigo.

—Viejo, no te imaginas todo lo que he estado trabajando en empacar y aún no termino— Comentó con un tono similar antes de depositar otra caja sobre la anterior.

—¿Ya se consiguieron un departamento donde vivir?— Soul dejó las llaves en el pequeño llavero de pared antes de voltearse para verlo.

—Logramos dar con uno bastante cómodo y a buen precio. Queda un poco lejos, pero las distancias al menos no son demasiado largas de allí a la oficina, así que no es una mala opción— Le sonrió satisfecho ante su logro y aprovechó para tomar un respiro de todo su trabajo allí.

Como toda respuesta, su albino amigo le dedicó una sonrisa levemente divertida, casi como si se riera de ver su estado.

—Tú eres el que quiso casarse lo antes posible para vivir con tu chica. Ahora no te andes quejando— Le recordó antes de dirigirse a la cocina para abrir el refrigerador y sacar una fría y necesitada cerveza.

—En realidad era Sam la que quería apurarse con la mudanza y la boda— Con un perezoso ademán lo señaló con el índice, como queriendo atajarlo para que no confundiera las cosas. Se volteó para seguir acomodando cajas y aliviarse al ver que sólo quedaban las livianas. —A todo esto, ¿No ibas a contarme algo?— Recordó de pronto.

—¡Oh, cierto!— Soul pareció recobrar su entusiasmo. —Adivina a quién me encontré hoy— Sonrió como era propio en él antes de tomar asiento en el espacio disponible del sofá.

—¿A alguna ex novia tuya que casualmente trabaja como profesora?— Respondió de manera burlona.

—¡No! Por todos los demonios, Kilik, deja ya el tema. Ves demasiadas novelas— Soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza. —¿Recuerdas al pequeño revoltoso de Black Star?

—¿El niño hiperactivo que se iba con nuestro grupo de secundaria y quería hacerse el jefe supremo de los yakuza?— Recordó con cierta diversión.

—Será mi alumno. Precisamente me asignaron su clase para ser el tutor— Abrió la lata de cerveza, la cual soltó un leve sonido gasificado cuando escapó el aire por la apertura.

—Ten en mente la meta de ese diablillo. Yo que tú no me relajaría— Finalmente soltó un suspiro y corrió una silla de la mesa del comedor para sentarse y hablar con él de frente al sofá. —De seguro será como nosotros cuando estábamos en la secundaria. Puedo asegurar que te dará más de un dolor de cabeza ahora que tú eres el profesor— Se sonrió divertido al apoyar una mejilla cómodamente sobre la palma de su mano.

—Te aseguro que no me dará tantos problemas como esa chica Albarn— Farfulló de pronto, probando finalmente el mágico y helado elíxir de los dioses. No había nada mejor que una cerveza bien fría por la noche.

—¿Quién?— Kilik, aún sin estar al día, enarcó una ceja para delatar su confusión.

—Esa chica que siempre que me la topaba me daba mala suerte. ¡Hoy he tenido mala suerte desde la mañana por su culpa, estoy seguro!

—Oh vamos, no puede ser tan malo— Su amigo rió divertido al ver el dramatismo extremo del otro. Sabía que Soul tendía tendencia a exagerar cuando pasaban cosas como esas, pero no es como si la mala suerte realmente existiera. O al menos así lo veía él.

—¿A no?— Enarcó una ceja de forma escéptica, sin muchas ganas. —Me choqué con ella en el corredor y comenzamos a pelear, y si a eso le sumas todas las peleas anteriores cuando nos encontramos en el supermercado, el cine, el metro y todas aquellas veces que incluso tú viste, ¿qué harías exactamente para tratar de salvar tu cuello cuando resulta ser la hija de tu jefe?

—Ouch— Kilik sonrió divertido al escuchar tales desgracias. Bien, era desafortunado, eso había que admitirlo. Pero sólo se trataba de una cadena de eventos casuales perfectamente explicables, estaba seguro. —Quizá ahora sea tu oportunidad para arreglar las cosas. Quién sabe, te puede favorecer el hacerte cercano a la hija de tu jefe. —Se encogió de hombros antes de reclinarse contra el respaldo de la silla.

—Créeme que no. No tiene un carácter muy… "tratable"— Con un suspiro, bebió otro par de tragos de su lata de cerveza, antes de esbozar un semblante pensativo por unos instantes. —Lo raro es que Black Star siendo como es se haya hecho amigo de ella.

—¿Él?— Enarcó una ceja de nuevo en lo que entrelazaba sus manos para colocarlas cómodamente por detrás de su cabeza. —Siempre me imaginé que estaría rodeado de gente problemática, como matones y eso.

—En realidad te sorprenderías de ver a sus amigos— Incluso a él lo tomó desprevenido cuando se percató del círculo que rodeaba al chico de pelo celeste. Primero estaba aquella rubia plana de mal carácter y que para colmo parecía ser un generador instantáneo de mala suerte. Luego el chico "rarito" que parecía estar obsesionado con la simetría. Una rubia de cabello corto que parecía tener muy pocas luces junto a otra de cabello castaño que se mostraba completamente incompatible con él. Para rematar, una chica que sufría de timidez extrema y siempre miraba alterada hacia todas partes, como un pobre animalito en medio de la carretera a punto de ser atropellado.

Si se lo pensaba más detenidamente, ¿Por qué alguien como Black Star que era insoportablemente sociable y de alguna manera popular por estar en el equipo de básquet del colegio, andaría con gente tan rara como esa? Ciertamente, no encajaban con su meta de "brillar" plenamente de la que tanto solía alardear.

Soul simplemente suspiró cansado antes de recargarse contra el respaldo mullido del sofá. Tenía que acostumbrarse a todos los cambios por los que estaba atravesando en esos momentos y lo que aún le esperaba.

* * *

Apretó contra su pecho la pequeña libreta de portada lila que cargaba con ella, resguardándola como si se tratase de un gran tesoro. Tranquilamente y pasando desapercibida por completo, como siempre solía ocurrir, Chrona recorrió los pasillos del Shibusen a un grácil pasito de trote. Si bien la sonrisa en su rostro era muy tenue, destilaba su agradable estado de humor por cada poro y la forma en la que actuaba.

A como estaba ahora, parecía una chica de secundaria completamente normal tras haber abandonado su apariencia siempre sombría para dar lugar a un semblante más adorable y animado. Aunque de igual forma, su presencia pasaba inadvertida por entre los demás alumnos que deambulaban por allí, casi como si se tratase de un mero fantasma.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a ser "invisible" para los demás, y realmente aquello no le importaba mientras tuviese a su grupo de amigos. Era mucho mejor ser un simple fantasma que nadie ve a estar recibiendo amenazas y ser molestada constantemente, como aún le ocurría a Maka.

Negó un par de veces con la cabeza para sí misma, queriendo desterrar esos pensamientos depresivos que tenían tendencia a cruzarle por la mente. Maka ya le había regañado antes por pasársela deprimida al pensar en ese tipo de cosas, y fue ella misma la que le sugirió que buscase centrar su atención en cosas más agradables al meterse en algún club o realizar cualquier actividad recreativa. Fue por eso que se inscribió al grupo de escritura de la academia, y ahora que terminó sus primeros poemas sentía que las ansias se la comían por llegar pronto donde el azabache para enseñárselos.

La verdad a la pelirosada le había tomado por sorpresa aquella petición de Kid, pero tan pronto este supo que se inscribió al club de escritura le comentó que estaría esperando ansiosamente por leer sus obras, como fiel amante de la buena literatura que era. Aquello había servido como un gran incentivo para que su pluma volara al escribir, y ahora que finalmente tenía el trabajo completo, no podía esperar más para leérselo y escuchar su opinión.

¿Le gustaría? ¿Acaso consideraría que ella tenía algún talento para la escritura? Se había inspirado en él para todos sus poemas, así que quizá se sentiría identificado en algunos momentos…

Se detuvo en seco ante aquello y llevó una mano de golpe a su mejilla, sonrojándose de pronto. Una repentina mueca de pánico acudió a su cara ante la sola idea de pensar en si realmente estaba bien mostrarle sus poemas. Allí había escrito parte de sus más profundos pensamientos. ¿Y si pensaba que era demasiado?... ¿Y si se lo tomaba como alguna declaración y lo hacía enfadar?

Su cara se fue transformando nuevamente en aquella expresión de psicosis y nerviosismo que tanto solía aterrar a la gente de su alrededor, y no pasó mucho para que los pocos transeúntes que circulaban cerca de ella apuraran el paso para evitarla al verle la cara. Todos temían a recibir la "maldición de la bruja" de la que tanto se rumoreaba si llegaba a entrar en contacto visual con alguien con aquella cara que tenía en esos instantes.

Toda su alegría y radiante buen humor se borró de inmediato tras haberse nublado con sus inseguridades de siempre. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?... ¿Se regresaba y los editaba?

Negó con la cabeza de nuevo cual loca que habla consigo misma. Ella realmente quería entregárselos, quería saber qué pensaba Kid al respecto… En verdad odiaba no saber cómo tratar con asuntos como esos.

—¿Ves como sí era de ese folleto?

La repentina voz divertida de Maka la sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndola elevar la mirada algo curiosa sólo para encontrar a su rubia amiga junto al pelinegro platicando alegremente y acomodando unos cuantos archivos en el estante del final del pasillo, cerca de una de las salas administrativas. Siendo los hijos del director y vice director, no era raro verlos desempeñar algunas tareas de ese tipo a falta de asistentes que trabajaran por ellos, y en aquella esquina ya ningún estudiante pasaba porque sólo conducía hacia el área de los profesores, lo cual les brindaba más privacidad y silencio.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Lo dejaré allí— Contestó Kid al comentario anterior, con un semblante tan relajado para lo que habitualmente mostraba que cualquiera que lo viera o escuchara el tono más suave de su voz, no podría siquiera reconocerlo como el hijo del director. —Pero aún así te aseguro que se ve mucho más simétrico en el folleto rojo que en ese— Acotó con su insistente obsesión incontrolable hacia la simetría.

—Por más que lo metas en el folleto rojo para intentar "equilibrarlo", causarás un desorden mayor, ¿o no?— Maka enarcó una ceja con diversión, y Chrona no se atrevió a moverse de donde estaba.

Tal cual fantasma, se mantuvo allí en silencio, sin hacer ni un solo ruido. Incluso se percató de que no había estado respirando sólo cuando sus pulmones le exigieron desesperadamente una bocanada de aire, lo que la hizo poner un poco sus pies sobre la tierra para aferrarse tímidamente a su libreta.

No pudo despegar la mirada de ellos, estaba embelesada. Maka realmente se veía linda con ese rubor tan tenue en las mejillas. Se la veía de notorio mejor humor, más relajada y feliz cuando charlaba con él. Pero quizá el cambio más importante estaba modulado en las facciones del muchacho, quien mantenía un semblante que si bien lindaba con lo serio, como siempre, para cualquiera que lo conociera lo suficiente era evidente que había suavizado su expresión. Incluso tenía esbozada una casi imperceptible sonrisa que acompañaba la calma de su mirada ambarina.

"_Ellos realmente hacen una linda pareja…_". Chrona no pudo evitar ser asaltada por ese pensamiento mientras los veía sumidos en su propia burbuja. Cualquiera que los viese en esos instantes sin duda alegaría que harían una buena combinación sólo en el sentido de que se juntarían el tan temido "Shinigami" con el otro "gato negro de la mala suerte" para así servir de motivo de burla y rechazo, pero lo cierto era que ella, que se relacionaba tanto con ellos por ser ambos amigos muy importantes, podía ver que en verdad parecían una de esas parejas de novela en la cual ambas partes estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

De pronto, Kid se le quedó mirando a la rubia de una manera que realmente hacía sospechar sobre si Maka tendría algún bicho en la cara o algo. La miraba con tanto… ¿asco?... no, ella conocía esa cara, la había visto antes.

—¿Q-qué ocurre?— Por precaución, intentó retroceder un paso, sin estar muy confiada que digamos sobre lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo en esos momentos. Pero todo intento de escape fue en vano.

Kid la sorprendió al casi saltar sobre ella para sujetarla firmemente de los hombros y mirarla de forma fija, casi de una manera aterradora que la hizo sobresaltarse y tensar sus facciones.

—No puedo creer que haya pasado esto…— La voz de Kid ahora sonaba lúgubre, casi como si acabase de darse cuenta de un error fatal.

—¿De qué hablas?— Maka miró nerviosa hacia el estante, recorriendo velozmente con la mirada los documentos que acababan de colocar para fijarse en si había algo asimétrico como para que el azabache entrase en uno de sus ataques.

—¡Has estado todo este tiempo junto a mí y sólo ahora me doy cuenta!— Kid se aproximó a ella de una manera un tanto comprometedora, sin mencionar que sus palabras se prestaban a una perfecta malinterpretación.

Justo en ese instante Chrona tuvo que apretar los labios un momento al sentir un leve temblor en estos mientras se aferraba más a su libreta de poemas. De pronto comenzaba a sentirse mal, casi como si sobrase en aquella escena. Algo no marchaba bien, algo dentro de ella comenzaba a hundirse, casi como si se abriese de repente un hoyo que empezase a succionar todo su buen estado de ánimo.

Pero no lograba comprenderlo. ¿Acaso habría comido algo que le hizo mal?... Quizá estaba a punto de enfermarse, los malestares no eran cosa rara cuando estaba pescando un resfriado.

Fuese cual fuese la naturaleza de su repentino malestar, en esos momentos quizá lo mejor era hacerle caso a su instinto, el cual parecía susurrarle al oído para que dejase de verlos y se fuera a otra parte. Suspiró de una manera un tanto entrecortada, como el murmullo de un fantasma antes de bajar la mirada y darse media vuelta para retroceder sobre sus pasos.

Pero una mano la atajó antes de siquiera poder terminar de voltearse. Se encontró con la mirada tranquila de Liz, quien la observaba con una pequeña sonrisa divertida en el rostro antes de asentir levemente con la cabeza y señalarle con un ademán hacia el frente, como diciéndole que no se acobardara ahora y siguiese viendo el espectáculo.

Pese al vacío que estaba sintiendo, la muchacha de cabello rosa abrió con sorpresa los ojos y lentamente volvió a centrar su mirada celeste sobre los otros dos.

El sonrojo en el rostro de Maka aumentó junto con sus nervios por la cercanía, sin ser capaz de hacer otra cosa más que fijar su vista en los orbes dorados del chico. Ya no entendía nada, no tenía ni idea de lo que Kid quería decirle con eso. ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿O quizá realmente existía la remota posibilidad de que se estuviese refiriendo realmente a _ella_ y no a algo relacionado con la simetría?

En cuanto Kid acercó sus manos hacia el rostro de la rubia, esta cerró los ojos por acto reflejo, completamente nerviosa. ¡¿Qué le pasaba ahora a Kid?! Estaba preparada para sentir el tacto de sus manos sobre sus mejillas, tal y como había ocurrido en su imaginación miles de veces. Pero no le quedó más remedio que abrir los ojos con una mueca de anonadamiento en su expresión congelada, la cual comenzó a taladrarlo involuntariamente en cuanto se fijó que sus manos no iban a parar hacia sus mejillas, sino a las coletas.

Ajustó parsimoniosamente la coleta derecha para luego sacar un metro portátil del bolsillo de su pantalón y cruzar la cinta descaradamente por la cara hastiada de la muchacha, todo para verificar que realmente su peinado volvía a ser completa y perfectamente simétrico.

Respiró aliviado en cuanto todo estuvo en orden y guardó el metro en su bolsillo de nuevo, casi como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima.

—Ahh… listo— Suspiró calmado. —Todo en orden— Abrió tranquilamente los ojos ahora que su ataque de simetría estaba controlado, pero se sobresaltó al encontrarse con la mirada matadora de Maka clavada en él como dos afilados cuchillos de carnicero. —¿Q-qué sucede?

—Kid…— Maka sonrió de una manera que sólo podía calificarse como "asesina", y la sombra que tomó la parte superior de su rostro sólo complementó más aquella imagen al momento que sacó un grueso libro del estante. Golpeó el lomo de este grácilmente contra la palma de su otra mano en lo que acortaba la distancia con la del muchacho que retrocedía. —¿Sabes qué otra cosa es simétrica?...

Kid tragó grueso, y pese a que sabía que estaba a punto de sufrir un trauma a nivel craneal por el bestial impacto de su ataque, intentó mantener una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, aferrándose a esta casi como si su vida dependiese de ello.

—¿Un hermoso libro colocado simétricamente sobre el estante?...

—Yo más bien pensaba en un "hermoso" libro incrustado "simétricamente" en tu cabeza…— Farfulló mientras lo sujetaba con la mano libre del cuello de la camisa para evitar cualquier intento de escape.

—¡Hey~ chicos!— Liz salió al rescate de su primo al momento justo al ver que Maka alzaba despiadadamente el libro para incrustárselo en el cráneo. Palmeó la espalda de Chrona un par de veces para poder moverla de su sitio y hacerla avanzar un poco junto a ella. —Puedo ver que se estaban divirtiendo, ¿ah? ¿Llegué en un mal momento?

Ambos pares de ojos se habían clavado en la mayor. Maka sin saber realmente si alegrarse o no por su llegada, y Kid casi moqueando con la cara azul y un notorio agradecimiento por salvarle la vida escrito en todo su rostro. No obstante, pese a las ganas que tenía la rubia de matarlo, lo soltó de su agarre y volvió a colocar el libro donde estaba.

—En absoluto— Contestó la rubia, de una manera un tanto malhumorada en la que se cruzaba de brazos para darle la espalda al azabache, dejándole en claro que se había molestado con él.

Kid sólo atinó a suspirar en lo que llegaba Patty por el pasillo con una buena cantidad de cajas de jugo para comenzar a reclamar que no los había encontrado donde la dejaron.

Mientras los primos se reunían para hablar de sus propios asuntos triviales sobre quién se quedaba con qué sabor de jugo, Maka se fijó en su amiga de cabello rosa, a quien le dedicó una sonrisa amigable para tratar de levantarle esa cara triste.

—Chrona, sonríe— Al llegar hasta ella, la tomó de las mejillas para así estirarlas y formar una sonrisa ella misma, haciendo que la muchacha se quejase levemente por el jalón de cara. —Si mantienes ese semblante sombrío los rumores sobre ti sólo crecerán.

—S-sí… lo siento— Asintió quedamente mientras se sobaba una de las mejillas, aún sin despegarse de la culpabilidad en su semblante.

Ante su silencio, Maka supuso que había ocurrido algo para hacerla decaer de nuevo. Sólo la habían dejado sola unos momentos, ¿acaso habían vuelto a molestarla?... ¿O quizá estaba así porque había visto _algo_?...

Tras soltar un suspiro intentó buscar un tema para distraer a su amiga y mejorarle el ánimo. No pudo evitar fijarse en las medias blancas y altas hasta el muslo que trajo la pelirrosada ese día, las cuales eran la pareja opuesta a las suyas oscuras. Recordó que Chrona le había mencionado sobre llevarlas un día para que ambas pudieran estar más parecidas, y sonrió un poco al ver que lo había intentado. Ciertamente era bastante difícil hacer que Chrona mostrase sus piernas, puesto que siempre se ponía alguna licra o pantimedia debajo de la falda, por lo que si bien no estaba mostrando demasiada piel todavía, aquello representaba un avance para sobrellevar parte de su timidez.

Con una sonrisa más animada en el rostro, la tomó de las manos de pronto, sobresaltándola un poco y obligándola a sostenerle la mirada.

—Chrona, finalmente te las pusiste— Observó contenta.

La muchacha miró hacia abajo y entonces comprendió a qué se refería. El plan de la rubia funcionó, y al menos un poco, logró sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga cuando asintió tímidamente.

—Te quedan muy bien— Aseguró Maka una vez más.

—Deberías mostrar tus piernas más seguido, Chrona— Liz se les unió a la plática mientras casualmente rodeaba con su brazo los hombros de la rubia para así comenzar a llevarlas hasta el baño de chicas.

—P-p-pero mi piel es muy p-pálida y…-

—Maka— La llamó Kid, haciendo voltear a las muchachas en lo que Patty las alcanzaba. —Te esperaré en la sala de documentos para seguir organizando lo que falta— Habló con su habitual semblante y tono serio de voz, sosteniendo con sus manos una pila bastante considerable de archivos para dirigirse al lugar de una vez.

—De acuerdo— Asintió tras soltar un suspiro cansino y seguir caminando hacia el tocador.

—¿Aún no terminan con eso?— Liz enarcó una ceja, denotando lo tediosa que le parecía la tarea que ni ella misma tenía que realizar.

—Se estuvo juntando el trabajo de todo el mes. Y ahora como contrataron al nuevo profesor tenemos más desorden que organizar con los papeles de su expediente y demás— Maka se recargó perezosamente contra la mesada de cerámica en la que estaban incrustados los lavatorios.

Liz sacó de su bolsillo un estuche de maquillaje mientras la miraba de reojo a través del enorme espejo antes de comenzar a retocarse la base.

—¿No debería ayudar tu padre también en eso?

—Parece que tiene mucho "trabajo" últimamente— Negó con la cabeza su amiga, rodando su vista hacia donde Chrona se encontraba por casualidad.

Una vez más, notó que la chica parecía estarse aislando. Estaba evidentemente sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, los cuales no aparentaban ser muy felices a juzgar por los matices de depresión en su rostro.

—¡Oh! Pero yo lo vi hoy coqueteando con Marie-sensei— Acotó Patty, a lo que la mayor nuevamente comenzó a despotricarle.

Normalmente Maka se uniría a las maldiciones, pero se acercó más hacia donde estaba la pelirrosada para mirarla fijamente y así captar su atención.

—¿Te han estado molestando, Chrona?

La aludida negó quedamente con la cabeza y trató de forzar una sonrisa para no preocupar a Maka. ¿Qué le diría? Ni ella misma entendía qué le pasaba, y se estaba sintiendo peor al ver que preocupaba a sus amigos por algo tan repentino e incomprensible. Cuando se aferró más a la pequeña libreta lila, el objeto llamó la atención de la otra.

—¿Y ese cuaderno?— Se inclinó un poco para verlo más detenidamente, poniendo un tanto nerviosa a su amiga. —¡Oh! ¿son tus poemas?— Volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa más entusiasmada, y Chrona no pudo evitar esbozar una más tenue al ver la emoción de la rubia.

—¿Conseguiste terminarlos finalmente?— Liz se acercó a ella junto con Patty para observar el susodicho cuaderno.

—A-aún no sé si debería editarlos— Chrona intentó esconderse detrás de su libreta, pero esta era demasiado pequeña para proporcionarle algún escondite lo suficientemente grande como para siquiera ocultarle la mirada.

—¡Oh! Muéstramelos, quiero leer lo que has escrito— Insistió la castaña con gran entusiasmo, aunque ante aquello la muchacha no supo bien cómo contestar. Aún le costaba expresarse ante los demás, y no pudo hacer más que aferrarse más a su libreta en lo que pensaba en cómo responderle.

No le tomó mucho tiempo a Maka para darse cuenta de las intenciones de su amiga, por lo que colocó una mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención y tratar de calmarla.

—No quieres que nadie los lea antes que él, ¿verdad?— Le sonrió de forma tranquila, viendo como su insegura amiga asentía quedamente, agradecida en la mirada por haber salido a su rescate.

Maka simplemente soltó un suspiro antes de pasearse alrededor de ella y sujetarla por los hombros desde atrás, generando cierta duda sobre la otra.

—Ah, creo que me siento un poco cansada…— Comenzó diciendo. —¿Por qué no me reemplazas ahora con Kid en la sala de archivos? Es sencillo y estoy segura de que él te ayudará a organizarlos correctamente— Sin esperar respuesta de la pelirrosada, comenzó a empujarla discretamente hacia la salida del baño para hacerla caminar al encuentro con el azabache.

Chrona sólo atinó a balbucear nerviosamente unas cuantas palabras que no lograban concretarse en algo en específico, y sólo tras pensarlo unos momentos pensó en que tal vez, aquella era una indirecta de su amiga para cederle el puesto y conseguirle un tiempo a solas con Kid. Algo dudosa, giró levemente el rostro para mirarla por sobre su hombro, casi con miedo.

—Lo harás bien— Le aseguró ella con una sonrisa tranquila antes de soltarla para que siguiese ella sola.

Ante la mirada un tanto sorprendida de Liz, Chrona finalmente dejó mostrar una sonrisa tímida en agradecimiento antes de asentir quedamente y caminar al punto de encuentro.

—Maka, espera. ¿Estás segura de…?— Liz no tuvo más remedio que callar en cuanto el matiz triste en la sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro de la rubia, quien permaneció por unos instantes con la mirada fija sobre el pasillo por donde desapareció la otra.

* * *

Un sello.

"_Haz tu especialidad en educación_" Se farfulló en su fuero interno la sobreactuada vocecita aguda que suponía una mofa a la imitación de la de su hermano.

Otra hoja.

"_Será fácil_" Continuó burlándose con ese tono sobreactuadamente agudo en su cabeza, realmente tentado a poder abrir la boca para burlarse y desquitarse tranquilamente.

Un sello.

"_Tendrás a todas las chicas buenorras de secundaria a tus pies_".

Otra hoja.

Soul apretó los labios y fulminó los papeles que estaba sellando con la mirada, sin poder contenerse de hacer la mímica con su mano libre de querer estrangular a alguien. Más precisamente, a Wes por darle el empujón que necesitaba en ese momento de indecisión para meterlo en el embrollo actual.

"_¡¿Qué chicas buenorras ni qué nada?! Todo lo que he conseguido al entrar a trabajar como profesor fue joderme la vida con malditas pilas interminables de papeles, niñatos que intentan extorsionarme en mi trabajo porque se saben todos los paños sucios de mi pasado y un boleto garantizado al infierno si vuelvo a meter la pata con la hija del jefe_".

Como aún estaba en la sala de profesores, la cual ni siquiera se hallaba vacía, no le quedaba más remedio que despotricar como demente en su cabeza y morderse la lengua para no llegar a soltar ni una palabra en el exterior. Aunque eso no evitaba que hiciese caras y ademanes de ira reprimida que lo pondrían como principal sospechoso de cualquier asesinato que se diese súbitamente.

Sintió la silla de al lado suyo raspar contra el suelo cuando Hero, el profesor de química, se ovilló levemente hacia el lado opuesto al de su colega por su propia seguridad tras ver la cara de asesino en serie que tenía este.

Lo que pareció sacarlo de aquél mar oscuro de pensamientos matadores hacia su hermano fue aquella piadosa mano que muy amablemente le depositó frente a él una taza de delicioso y humeante café recién hecho. Al elevar la vista y seguir la trayectoria del brazo, se topó entonces con el rostro angelical de la siempre sonriente Marie, quien le entregó la otra taza de café al rubio docente que le agradeció con una sonrisa tan amable gesto.

—Gracias, Marie— Soul finalmente relajó un poco aquél semblante rígido para agradecerle con una sonrisa más aliviada antes de probar un trago de aquella bebida milagrosa, tratando de inyectar suficientes niveles de cafeína en su cuerpo para soportar el resto de la jornada lidiando con las clases y toda esa pila de trabajo.

—Soul-kun, si tienes tanto trabajo deberías pedirle ayuda al presidente de tu grupo asignado.— Aconsejó la mujer al ver el estado del novato y lo poco que había logrado avanzar en su papeleo.

—¿Al presidente del curso?— Enarcó una ceja, claramente confundido.

—Aquí, en Shibusen, los alumnos tienen más poder y derechos que en otras academias, así como también más responsabilidades.— Finalmente Hero se arrimó más a la mesa para unirse a la plática de forma amena y de paso facilitarle un poco algunos aspectos al chico nuevo. — Desde que se escoge el presidente de la clase, está sabido que también deberá de hacer de "asistente" del profesor cuando éste lo requiera— explicó brevemente.

Aunque Marie entonces tuvo que aclarar ciertos detalles al ver la cara ilusionada que comenzaba a poner el muchacho.

—Pero— Oh sí, siempre había un "pero" y pudo ver como de inmediato aquella sonrisa esperanzada se borró de su rostro —El trabajo del presidente requiere de mucha responsabilidad, por lo que en la mayoría de los casos la clase elige no tenerlo. Deberías de preguntarle a tu grupo si tienen uno.

Soul no pudo hacer más que bajar la cabeza resignado mientras soltaba un suspiro de desilusión al ver sus esperanzas de reducir su trabajo hechas añicos. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto…

—Bueno, bueno. Tampoco es tan malo, te acostumbrarás con el tiempo— Marie intentó mostrar una sonrisa compasiva para aliviar un poco al muchacho mientras le palmeaba la espalda. —Y en caso de que no puedas acostumbrarte…— Pensó en algún consejo alentador, pero al no hallar nada lo suficientemente agradable como para decir, le pidió ayuda con la mirada a Hero. Este pareció sobresaltarse un poco al ver que le pedían ayuda, y pronto negó con la cabeza, como diciéndole que si ella no sabía cómo animarlo él mucho menos. —Bueno… sobrevivirás— Cerró su ojo amigablemente y sonrió de una manera un tanto forzada, lo cual sólo sirvió para alimentar el aura negra y depresiva que manaba del albino.

La escena se vio interrumpida al momento de abrirse la puerta por la cual pasaron justo las dos personas que más le ponían los pelos de punta al muchacho. Sid y Azusa, siempre cargando con esa mirada inquisidora y penetrante detrás del vidrio de sus gafas.

—Veo que vas mejorando tus horarios, soldado— Lo felicitó el entrenador de tez morena cuando se acercó a él para palmearle de manera "suave" la espalda, lo cual sólo sirvió para sacarle el aire de los pulmones al novato. —En este campo de batalla llamado "vida laboral" cualquier minuto vale oro, no lo olvides— Y como siempre, toda su forma de expresarse estaba relacionada con el área militar. Al menos Sid parecía estar de mejor humor ese día; se ponía en plan de sargento sólo cuando se quebrantaba alguna regla, y fuera de eso parecía ser un buen tipo, como pudo observar Soul cuando lo vio caminar hacia el otro extremo para servirse tranquilamente una taza de café.

—Y-ya veo. Gracias— Atinó a murmurar como pudo una vez hubo recuperado el aire.

—El día de hoy Shinigami-sama ha decidido que las clases terminarán una hora antes, por lo que nosotros también nos ganaremos menos horas de trabajo— anunció Azusa, sacando algunos libros de su bolso negro para acomodarlos en uno de los tantos estantes de la sala de profesores.

Al instante de escuchar aquello, un coro de ángeles pareció sonar dentro de la cabeza del albino. ¿A caso había escuchado bien? ¿Una hora menos de tortura? ¡Dios había escuchado sus plegarias! Aunque todo su optimismo quedó congelado en un grueso iceberg junto con él ante la mirada fría y afilada que le lanzó la pelinegra desde el brillo estremecedor de la superficie de sus lentes. Casi como si examinara el sector de trabajo del muchacho, se centró en él una vez más para acotar un extra especialmente para él.

—Aunque, lo lamento por ti, de seguro tendrás que pasarte toda la tarde terminando eso.

Soul estaba realmente tentado a pegarse cabezazos contra el escritorio y así de paso maldecir a su suerte. ¿Por qué demonios estaba siendo tan desafortunado aún cuando no se había topado a su "gato negro" de la desgracia en todo el día?... quizá el simple hecho de estar los dos en el mismo edificio ya era suficiente para que todo su karma se contaminara y llenase de mala suerte.

Finalmente optó por soltar un suspiro antes de reagrupar sus papeles y volver a guardarlos dentro de su maletín negro. Era hora del almuerzo y su estómago comenzaba a clamarle por comida; el papeleo sería después.

Si bien el área de trabajo del novato parecía levemente desordenada, lo de Hero definitivamente era un relajo total. Ni tuvo que voltearse para saber que tenía la mirada de Azusa clavada sobre su espalda como dos afiladas dagas que se enterraban más profundo en él. Casi podía jurar que escuchaba en su mente la voz de la aterradora mujer reprochándole sobre todo ese desperdicio de tiempo de trabajo en el que se había dedicado a hacer el vago. Al principio creyó que si simplemente se hacía el que no sabía nada ella desistiría, pero la intensidad de su ira fría fue peor.

Hero sufrió un escalofrío que lo dejó helado, y al ver que Soul se ponía de pie para salir, él imitó sus acciones tras tomar su billetera.

—Ahh… ¿vas al comedor? Yo te acompaño— Se excusó de una forma bastante obvia a juzgar por el tono de su voz y su cara de pánico contenido.

Tan pronto consiguieron salir de la sala de profesores y cerrar la puerta que los separaría de aquél despiadado monstruo de ellos, ambos se permitieron soltar un suspiro.

—¿Siempre es así de gruñona?— Soul no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja con cierto fastidio mientras se separaba de la puerta para comenzar a andar hacia la cafetería junto con su colega.

—Todo el tiempo— Contestó el rubio sin siquiera dudar. —Más concretamente, a ella le estresa la gente que no se toma el trabajo en serio… así que todo tiene que ser "perfecto". Ni un papel fuera de lugar, nada de perder tiempo, aspecto perfectamente presentable…

Las quejas de Hero dejaron de ser escuchadas por el albino en cuanto se topó inesperadamente con otro par de ojos azules tras doblar en la esquina del pasillo. El rubio pareció guardar silencio de pronto cuando notó que los otros dos se detuvieron de repente tan pronto estuvieron frente a frente, mirándose con una leve incredulidad ante la cual no pudo hacer más que intercalar la mirada de uno a otro y repetir la acción hasta que finalmente ellos pronunciaron palabra.

—Law— Musitó el albino, casi como si el simple hecho de mencionarlo hiciera referencia a algún virus letal o algo similar.

—Evans— La voz del otro si bien se mantenía en su seriedad habitual para no alterarse, también guardaba un leve matiz de inconformidad.

—No sabía que se conocían— Observó Hero con cierta precaución.

—Digamos que somos algo así como viejos conocidos de la secundaria y universidad…— Se limitó a aclarar el peliblanco, aún sin retirarle la mirada en lo que era un claro choque entre voluntades para ver quien la apartaba primero.

Y eso era sólo para hacerla corta y evitar preguntas incómodas, porque más que "conocidos", la palabra que más encajaba allí era "rivales".

Desde que iban en secundaria siempre se la pasaban peleando. Era su grupo de bandidos contra el de Justin, y entre ambos se habían dividido los "sectores" de la secundaria en dos mitades para cada uno que siempre permanecían con una tensa línea divisoria que cada semana rompían para tratar de ganar más territorio al vencer al otro.

Todos pensaron que los problemas se solucionarían al entrar a la universidad, puesto que ambos se transfirieron a otra ciudad y era probable que nunca volviesen a encontrarse en al menos unos buenos años. Pero las cosas no siempre salían como uno lo esperaba, y la suerte quiso que siguieran compitiendo no sólo en la misma universidad, sino que también en la misma carrera. Ambos fueron inscritos en el área de la música; claro está, por presión de sus familiares para reivindicarlos y sacarlos de ese camino de delincuentes.

Siempre se pelearon por todo en la vida. Por ver quién tenía el grupo más numeroso bajo su mando, quién conquistaba mayor parte de la secundaria y la adueñaba bajo sus "dominios", quién sacaba las mejores calificaciones, tocaba mejor los instrumentos e incluso quién conquistaba más chicas.

Al meterse de lleno en su segunda carrera de Historia tras romper con el área musical, Soul juró que ya no volvería a toparse a ese desagradable sujeto y dejaría de amargarse la vida al tomar rumbos distintos.

Pero como Murphy ya le tenía maña, ahí lo tenía. Justo frente a él, fulminándose ambos con la mirada en un intenso duelo de voluntades que no estaba haciendo más que incomodar más a Hero. Finalmente, el rubio suspiró pesadamente y optó por lo sano.

—Creo que me adelantaré, he de suponer que tienen asuntos pendientes así que nos vemos~— Y sin importarle mucho el seguir disimulando, Hero prácticamente escapó del aura tensa antes de que alguno de los dos estallara de forma volátil tras haber sido encendida la mecha de la incomodidad fulminante entre ellos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Espetó el albino, sin mucha alegría que digamos.

—Esa debería ser mi línea— Justin tampoco se veía para nada conforme con el inesperado encuentro, pero al menos él modulaba mejor sus facciones serias para que no se hiciera tan evidente su desagrado. —Soy parte del personal docente.

—¿Y entonces por qué no me crucé contigo en la reunión de bienvenida?— Soul entrecerró los ojos con una mirada áspera y alzó levemente la barbilla de manera autosuficiente, buscando provocarlo como en los viejos tiempos. Pero claro, en aquella época no habrían dudado en agarrarse a golpes y destrozarse la cara mutuamente; ahora que eran "adultos responsables" tenían una imagen qué mantener y no les quedaba de otra que contenerse.

—Los lunes tengo el día libre— Soltó como toda respuesta.

—Oh vaya, tienes día libre— Algo pareció divertirle a juzgar del repentino esbozo de sonrisa burlona que afloró en sus facciones, aunque su entrecejo fruncido delataba perfectamente su mal humor. —Entonces he de suponer que te puedes dar semejante lujo porque tu materia no debe ser nada demasiado importante ni solicitada como la mía— Y eso por supuesto significaba una diferencia en el salario. Quizá ser profesor no era su mayor aspiración en la vida ni el mejor trabajo del mundo, pero si ganaba más que él y en su cara, al menos aquello sería un gran logro sobre el cual podía pavonearse.

Sin embargo, ahora fue el rubio quien esbozó una leve sonrisa burlona.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo puedes denominar como algo "sin importancia" a aquello a lo que dedicaste gran parte de tu vida?— Quizá su rival creía que tenía la carta del triunfo, pero en realidad era él quien se llevaría el premio al tirarle la torre de naipes. —Al final soy yo el que es el gran maestro de música aquí— Se permitió mostrar una discreta sonrisa satisfecha en lo que se cruzaba de brazos, orgulloso de haber logrado sacar un título en el área que el otro decidió abandonar por su "falta de talento".

Se esperó cualquier tipo de reclamo, insultos o incluso el ser maldecido por el otro al presumir sobre aquello, pero todo lo que obtuvo del otro fue un inquietante silencio roto segundos más tarde por un incontrolable ataque de risotadas burlescas, casi como si Soul fuese un crío de secundaria en lugar del profesor responsable que debía ser.

Justin intentó no verse demasiado fastidiado cuando torció el gesto para reclamarle una explicación con la mirada, haciendo que el otro finalmente dejase de reírse de a poco. Soul se sujetó la parte del estómago con una mano mientras que terminaba de enderezarse y limpiaba una lagrimita que se le había salido por tal carcajada con uno de sus dedos, sin dejar de mirarlo de aquella manera insólitamente burlona. Se notaba que tenía toda la intención de transmitirle sin siquiera la necesidad de abrir la boca un "me estoy burlando de ti en tu cara".

—A ver, déjame ver si entendí— Finalmente Soul se dignaba a hacer a un lado parte de la burla para poder contestarle de una buena vez y así explicarle el motivo de su gracia. —¿Me estás diciendo que debería sentirme "celoso" de ti por haber podido completar exitosamente tu carrera de músico… para venir a trabajar como un simple profesor de música en una escuela?— No pudo evitar volver a doblarse ante un repentino ataque de risa tras mencionar lo último. Pero esta vez pudo controlarse para frenarlo tras respirar profundo un par de veces y taparse con la mano la sonrisa burlona que exponía su rostro. —¿De verdad crees que sentiría envidia de algo como eso? ¡Por favor!... estudiar una carrera musical en una de las mejores escuelas especializadas del país para ser un simple profesor de música de secundaria es como meterse a estudiar medicina para terminar siendo el conserje del hospital— Se regodeó con total autosuficiencia.

Aunque pese al despiadado ataque que desató sobre él, Justin pareció mantener la calma en todo momento junto a esa tenue sonrisa confiada que tanto lo sacaba de quicio cuando eran jóvenes e incluso ahora.

—Me alegra que sigas manteniendo esa carencia en la capacidad de razonamiento— Contraatacó de lo más tranquilo. —Debes de ser más retrasado de lo que imaginé si crees que pretendo quedarme con este trabajo para siempre.

Los comentarios de su viejo rival dieron en el blanco y consiguieron quitarle esa mueca burlona de la cara para volver a fruncir el ceño y mostrarse con un semblante de fastidio, lo cual sólo le daba el gusto a su contrincante.

—Existe algo llamado "base", que es usualmente un puesto discreto desde donde se empieza para luego ir subiendo hacia la cima— Explicó Justin de lo más tranquilo, disfrutando al ver que tenía la situación completamente bajo su control. Se tomó toda la confianza y libertad del mundo para caminar de lo más tranquilo hacia él para volver a hablar justo cuando pasó por su lado, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de mirarlo. —Mientras que yo me convertiré en un renombrado músico famoso a nivel mundial, serás tú el que se quede aquí atrapado en la jaula del colegio para toda la vida.

Terminó de pasar a su lado, satisfecho por haberse llevado el triunfo en aquella batalla verbal. Estaba a punto de proseguir por lo que restaba del pasillo para así dar por finalizado ese desagradable encuentro con una victoria suya, cuando su satisfacción se vio interrumpida en cuanto el otro volvió a abrir la boca.

—¿Y de verdad te piensas que vas a triunfar allá afuera?

El tono serio en la voz de Soul le llamó lo suficiente la atención como para hacerlo detener su marcha y enseriar su semblante una vez más.

—Hay cientos de personas mucho más talentosas que tú en el mundo al que quieres llegar— Finalmente volteó su rostro para mirarlo por sobre su hombro. —¿Qué te hace pensar que alguien como tú, que no entiende el verdadero significado de la música ni el sentimiento de interpretar una pieza puede siquiera aspirar a algún puesto importante?

¿Por qué?

Soul volvió a fijar su vista hacia el frente antes de dar un paso hacia adelante para seguir con su propio camino, cortando ya la plática con él.

¿Por qué ese idiota presumido siempre había sido la espina que se le clavaba e interponía en su camino?... siempre, desde la secundaria tras derrotar a los más fuertes jefes de las bandas y pandillas de delincuentes que lideraban anteriormente la escuela. En las notas, siempre ganándole por medio punto, e incluso en materia de universidad cuando estudiaban música, siempre era Soul el que recibía los mejores halagos por sus interpretaciones en el piano pese a que terminaba tocando a su manera alocada en vez de seguir estrictamente la partitura como lo hacía él.

¿Por qué siempre parecía ser superior en aquél aspecto invisible que insólitamente le daba ventaja sobre él, cuando en realidad era Justin quien se estaba desempeñando a la perfección en todo lo que interpretaba?

Incluso ahora que se lo había sacado del medio cuando se retiró para siempre de la carrera musical, aún osaba darle lecciones sobre cómo debía tocar. A él, que estuvo dispuesto a continuar y terminar de recorrer aquél camino con todo su esfuerzo y dedicación. Apretó fuertemente los puños de sus manos para desquitarse un poco sin que se notara demasiado el enfado en sus facciones.

No debía dejar que su enojo aflorara por culpa de un mediocre como aquél. Ellos eran completamente opuestos. Mientras que Soul vivía de manera despreocupada en todo lo que hacía y procuraba darle importancia a aspectos irrelevantes como el buscar divertirse en el proceso y poner insensatamente todo su entusiasmo en algo que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de practicar como debía ser, Justin siempre procuraba seguir las interpretaciones al pie de la letra. No había ni una nota más ni una nota menos que escapasen de sus dedos sobre las teclas; sus tiempos eran perfectos, idénticos a los de las grabaciones de los discos originales. Y pese a todo su esfuerzo, las mejores ovaciones iban dirigidas a aquél inadaptado que sólo seguía su instinto y tocaba de forma despreocupada, sin darle la importancia que se merecían esas piezas.

Simplemente no tenía sentido, no había ninguna lógica allí. Lo único que parecía satisfacer sus dudas con una explicación medianamente razonable era que el público lamentablemente era gente sin instrucción musical, por lo que no sabían realmente distinguir entre una buena o mediocre interpretación. Era por eso que un payaso excéntrico como aquél había ganado siempre popularidad entre los espectadores que se sentaban junto a los alumnos en los auditorios de las prácticas de la universidad.

Con un público ignorante, era lógico que aplaudieran a alguien tan mediocre y lo prefirieran antes que a él. Pero eso iba a cambiar tan pronto como comenzara a escalar por la cima de la montaña. Tenía que mostrarle al mundo lo que era la verdadera música y buen gusto.

Y pretendía llegar alto para restregarle en la cara que todo su esfuerzo lo había hecho llegar alto.

* * *

Acomodó distraídamente algunos libros sobre el estante de la pequeña biblioteca de la sala de archivos. Si bien no le estaba prestando demasiada atención al orden en el que los estaba colocando, inconscientemente por lo menos hacía lo posible para mantener una simetría impecable.

Su mirada seria y pensativa se clavaba sin mirar hacia el frente para buscar algún hueco donde pudiera meter los nuevos libros que iba librando de su mano.

No podía dejar de pensar en eso. Quizá sí se había pasado al estirarle la cinta métrica a lo largo de la cara para saciar su obsesión compulsiva con la simetría, pero dentro de todo Maka ya debía de estar más que acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas; sus excentricidades simplemente eran incontrolables y ella lo sabía porque había agarrado esa obsesión desde pequeño.

Echó un suspiro cansino mientras regresaba su mirada ambarina hacia los libros que sostenía con su otro brazo. Tal vez debía disculparse apropiadamente para que se le bajara el enfado…

Justo cuando acababa de llegar a esa conclusión, sintió la puerta corrediza de la sala abrirse despacio. Allí estaba. Giró su cabeza para así poder mirarla y aclarar el asunto de una vez, quería sacarse esa incomodidad de encima.

—Maka, sobre lo de ahora…— Calló abruptamente al encontrarse con una insegura y temerosa mirada celeste en lugar de la mirada verde de su amiga.

La sorpresa se dibujó por apenas unos instantes y de manera bastante disimulada por los ojos de Kid. ¿Chrona?... ¿Qué estaba haciendo Chrona ahí?

La vio tartamudear y aferrarse más al pequeño cuaderno lila que apretaba con ambas manos contra su pecho, casi como si se tratase de un escudo, y entonces sintió que de pronto el ambiente comenzó a tornarse… incómodo. Él mismo se inquietaba cuando estaba a solas con ella, y atribuía aquello a su terriblemente asimétrico corte de cabello que hacía que le diera un ataque nervioso por intentar contenerse de tomar unas tijeras y emparejárselo de una vez. Aunque ni él entendía por momentos esa leve inquietud que lo embargaba, pero lo cierto era que prefería no seguir ahondando en ella o de lo contrario terminaría cediendo a sus impulsos para hacerle un corte simétrico sin su consentimiento.

Apretó levemente los labios y desvió la mirada hacia el frente con la excusa de seguir acomodando los estantes. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era evitar verla y quizá con eso podría controlarse un poco.

—Chrona, ¿qué ocurre?— Preguntó casual, con su seriedad habitual. Su voz estaba ocultando el gran esfuerzo que le suponía el continuar con su labor sabiendo que tenía a algo tan terriblemente asimétrico cerca suyo. Respirando el mismo aire. Comenzaba a sentir como el sudor resbalaba por su rostro y no pudo evitar sentirse como todo un drogadicto en un intensivo curso de rehabilitación. Debía resistir. _Resistir_.

La muchacha por su parte sólo consiguió ponerse más nerviosa al ver la actitud del chico. Si bien era un alivio en cierta forma tener la mirada de él clavada en otra cosa que no fuese ella, le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta el hecho de que se mostrase tan… serio y distante cuando con Maka incluso medianamente sonreía. Casi era como si quisiera decirle indirectamente que su presencia lo incomodaba, y estuvo tentada a disculparse y huir a refugiarse en otra parte.

¡Pero no podía! No después de el enorme favor que le hizo Maka al cederle su puesto para que ella pudiese tener un momento a solas con el pelinegro. Se armó de valor, respiró hondo y trató de hablar algo que no fuesen sólo balbuceos inentendibles o murmullos apagados.

—M-Maka d-dice que no vendrá— Consiguió comunicar con un gran esfuerzo de voluntad. Tuvo que clavar la mirada en el suelo para evitar trabarse demasiado.

Aquello llamó la atención de Kid por lo inesperado del mensaje, y entonces volvió a centrarse en ella sin importarle su asimetría en lo más mínimo. ¿No iba a ir a ayudarlo?... Aquello definitivamente no era propio de Maka, ella siempre cumplía con las tareas que se le asignaban, así estuviese enfadada con él o no. ¿Acaso le habría pasado algo?

—¿Maka se siente mal?— Se giró hacia ella con intenciones de acercarse para preguntar más cómodamente, pero se detuvo cuando la vio comenzar a temblar como una gelatina. Parecía un cachorro asustado y acorralado en una esquina.

Y pese a sus nervios, Chrona cerró fuertemente los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Tenía que calmarse para poder hablarle correctamente.

—N-no es eso… e-es que… tenía co-cosas que hacer— La excusó con lo único que fue capaz de maquinar en ese momento de tensión cuando volvió a abrir los ojos para encararlo.

Aquello iba a ser mucho más complicado de lo que había pensado.

* * *

Maka apretó los labios y chasqueó quedamente la lengua en una mueca de desagrado antes de fruncir levemente el ceño. Inconscientemente sus dedos se clavaron con fuerza sobre el marco externo de la ventana ante la escena que veía a través de esta. Tenía tantas ganas de ir a sujetar a Chrona para darle un empujón y que dejara de temblar de una vez… ¡así nunca iba a llegar a nada!

Mientras Patty observaba en otro de los extremos de la ventana la escena, asomando apenas lo suficiente su cabeza para ver como una completa espía no muy eficiente que hacía ruidos al sorber con la pajilla de su cajita de jugo, Liz en el medio de ambas se dedicaba a intercalar su vista desde aquella escena hacia su amiga rubia, queriendo poder entender qué rayos le estaba pasando por la cabeza en esos instantes.

Pero por más insistente que fuese su mirada, toda la atención de Maka estaba centrada sobre los otros dos. Maldijo a Kid mentalmente por ser tan cortante con la pobre chica. Ella sabía que cuando Kid se encontraba nervioso, automáticamente se colocaba esa máscara de seriedad y frialdad para esconder su vergüenza y poder sobrellevar mejor la situación. Pero Chrona probablemente no sabía aquello, y con lo insegura que era no parecía difícil suponer que lo malinterpretaría todo.

Maka se mordió nerviosamente la uña de su dedo pulgar sin despegar su vista de allí. Se estaba metiendo tanto en la escena que pareciera que fuese ella y no Chrona la que estaba allí dentro.

—Tss. Te arruinarás toda la uña si sigues con eso— La regañó Liz, quien le dio un manotazo para que dejara de estropearse la uña y de paso llamar su atención.

Cuando Maka la miró, pudo notar que la expresión que tenía la mayor era bastante seria para lo que normalmente esbozaba. Conocía esa mirada, y sabiendo como era su amiga ya se hacía una idea de lo que estaría pasándole por la cabeza. No tuvo de otra más que volver a centrar su mirada sobre la escena dentro de la sala de archivos.

—¿Quieres explicarme qué demonios se supone que estás haciendo?— Liz no tuvo ningún reparo en ocultar su notoria irritación en el tono enfadado de su voz.

—Chrona quería leerle sus poemas, y si la dejaba sola seguramente nunca lo haría— Soltó como toda respuesta. Habló con una tonalidad tan neutra que si bien cubría cualquier rastro de enfado o desánimo, también dejaba en claro que no se encontraba muy feliz con la resolución que había tomado. Liz lo sabía, era muy observadora y sus años mirando su interacción con Kid fueron suficientes como para que se enterase de sobra acerca de todo lo que ocurría entre los dos y cómo se sentía ella al respecto.

—No me refiero a eso.

Maka volvió a mirar a la mayor con esa misma neutralidad que se había impuesto, de reojo apenas.

—Entiendo que quieras ayudar a Chrona. Es tu amiga, es una chica muy agradable y también es amiga mía— Comenzó diciendo, sin abandonar la firmeza de su semblante. —Pero tú has estado mirando a Kid desde hace muchos años antes que ella. ¿Por qué le cedes tu lugar así como así?

Maka no contestó a eso. Se limitó a volver a mirar cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos dentro del cuarto. Aparentemente hubo un avance, ya que Kid parecía estar hablando un poco más con la muchacha de cabello rosa y esta de pronto le extendió tímidamente su libro lila. ¿Había conseguido finalmente superar su timidez para traspasar esa barrera y darle sus poemas?

—Tú eres la que tiene el privilegio y el derecho de estar con él— Insistió Liz, sin poder evitar fruncir un poco el ceño. ¡Le desesperaba tanto esa actitud! Ella quería que Maka y Kid finalmente pudieran unirse como pareja después de todos esos años en los que los estuvo apoyando cuando se percató de lo que la pequeña rubia sentía hacia su primo. Pero desde que apareció Chrona el año pasado Maka pareció perder las esperanzas con él. ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Cómo era posible que se rindiera ante alguien como… como Chrona?...

No es como si le desagradase la pelirrosada ni nada por el estilo. Ella era una chica muy linda y agradable, pero si tenía que apoyar a alguien, no dudaría dos veces en mover tierra y mar para que Maka pudiese estar con Kid.

—¡Maka!— La llamó ya exasperada en un murmullo que aún intentaba mantener bajo el tono de su voz.

—Liz, entiende que yo...

—¡OID USTEDES, MORTALES!

Maka y Liz sintieron como de pronto se les iba todo el aire que habían retenido en los pulmones mientras que un escalofrío congelante las hizo estremecerse violentamente ante la estruendosa voz del integrante que faltaba. Tan rápidas como un rayo cuando lograron recuperarse del shock, se giraron para encontrarse con Black Star saliendo toscamente de entre la fila de arbustos podados que separaban aquella parte del patio de donde estaban ellas, y por supuesto ignorando olímpicamente las caras épicas de alguna clase de terror que debían tener las dos muchachas en su rostro azul.

—¡¿Cómo osan desaparecer sin avisarle antes al GRAN Y TODO PODEROSO ORE-SAM…-

Lograron hacer que cerrara el pico de una vez cuando las dos se le lanzaron encima de una manera más desesperada que cualquier jugador de fútbol americano hacia el contrincante que tuviese el balón. Entre las dos le taparon la boca con urgencia mientras se echaban cuerpo a tierra para que Kid y Chrona no vieran al menos nada si se asomaban para ver por el estrépito; y Liz no perdió la oportunidad para ahorcar de paso al hiperactivo chico con uno de sus brazos.

—¡Cierra el pico, simio retrasado!— Bramó con un susurro enfadado la de cabello castaño sin dejar de ahorcar al pobre muchacho que no dejaba de retorcerse como un pescado fuera del agua.

—¡Estamos en medio de algo importante, guarda silencio!— Acotó Maka de la misma manera, quizá con tantas ganas de estrangularlo como lo estaba haciendo la otra.

Patty se acercó gateando hacia ellas para burlarse de su amigo hiperactivo al ver la escena.

—Estamos espiando a Kid-kun y Chrona~ shhh— Con una sonrisa infantil en el rostro, se llevó el dedo índice a los labios para hacer el ademán de silencio.

Finalmente, Liz se dignó a soltarlo para que Black Star retrocediera con cautela al arrastrarse lejos de ella en lo que recobraba el aire. Se repegó contra el muro de la institución, por debajo del marco de la ventana.

—¿Qué rayos?...— Fue lo primero que espetó, entre confundido y fastidiado por todo aquello. —¿Por qué los estarían espiando?

Las tres volvieron a gatear hacia adelante para de ese modo retomar sus posiciones de espionaje, esta vez con Black Star metido en medio y ya advertido para que no volviese a hacer algo estúpido en lo que le señalaban hacia adentro.

—Es un momento importante para que Chrona pueda acercarse más a Kid— Le explicó Maka en un susurro, nuevamente anclando su mirada fija a través del cristal, de una manera tan intensa que incluso consiguió hacer sudar levemente al muchacho.

Black Star optó por imitar las acciones de las aburridas mortales para poder entender el motivo de su entretenimiento. La intensidad de la mirada de Maka… la expresión firme que luchaba por contener algún nerviosismo en el rostro de Liz, y Patty que… bueno, ella siempre andaba en las nubes, lo más probable era que entendiera menos que él sobre todo aquello. Sólo había una razón lógica por la cual Chrona estuviera tan sonrojada y tímida cuando Kid pareció ablandar un poco su semblante para hablarle con un poco más de soltura.

Abrió enormemente los ojos ante su descubrimiento, y de pronto sintió que consiguió hallar las respuestas del universo. Abrió considerablemente la boca para respirar de forma ahogada en medio de su asombro antes de volver a pronunciar palabra.

—¡YA SÉ, A CHRONA LE GUSTA…!-

Ya ni Maka se contuvo esta vez. Tanto ella como Liz e incluso Patty –aunque esta más por diversión que otra cosa- aplastaron al idiota de su amigo y le taparon de golpe la boca en lo que la castaña lo estrangulaba con las dos manos por ser tan estúpido.

—¡¿No te dijimos que cerraras la boca, pedazo de subnormal?!— Bramó está completamente furiosa, sin dejar de zamarrearlo violentamente.

—¡¿Quieres que se den cuenta que estamos espiando, tarado?!— La secundó una bastante iracunda Maka, pero Black Star no podía hablar para defenderse porque tenía al menos tres manos tapándole su enorme bocota.

—Patty, quítate los zapatos y pásame una media— Ordenó la hermana mayor mientras se volteaba para mirarla. —Vamos a ver si eres capaz de gritar con una pelota de media en la boca…— Soltó ahora de una manera tan tétrica que su misma mirada matadora y ensombrecida lo hicieron estremecerse para retorcerse con más fuerza en un intento por librarse de su agarre.

—A la orden, onee-chan~— De lo más contenta, Patty procedió a quitarse el zapato derecho para deslizar su corta media oscura hasta sacársela, para horror del muchacho.

Pese a todo el escándalo que estaban armando allí afuera, Maka sólo pudo volver a enganchar su mirada sobre la escena que le mostraba la ventana. Sabía que estaba al borde de ser una masoquista emocional al forzarse a pasar por toda esa situación, pero simplemente no podía evitar seguir mirando. Quería saber lo que pasaba, pese al dolor. Quería ver como Kid parecía más relajado, expresando una felicidad distinta a la que mostraba cuando estaba con ella.

Podía verlo perfectamente gracias a que siempre lo estuvo observando. Ya sabía todos aquellos pequeños cambios que ocurrían sobre Kid cuando se sentía de alguna manera en específico. Cuando algo le preocupaba, cuando estaba enfadado, pensativo, nervioso, alegre… eran cambios mínimos que nadie que no lo conociera lo suficiente podría distinguir, pero toda una vida al lado de él la había dotado de aquella capacidad para darse cuenta de lo que sentía en determinados momentos. Y allí, dolorosamente ella lo supo mucho antes de que Kid pudiese siquiera ser consciente de ello. Estaba contento pese a que su propia timidez lo privaba de mostrar la sonrisa que se permitía sacar con ella.

Estaba siendo feliz de una manera en la que Maka nunca podría contentarlo, pero sobre todo, sintió que se le estrujó violentamente algo dentro de su pecho cuando supo que toda esa felicidad estaba siendo generada gracias a otra.

Apretó los labios con fuerza para evitar que le temblaran demasiado tras exhalar un último suspiro en el que sacó afuera toda la melancolía de forma ahogada, en una exhalación casi imperceptible, que no logró pasar del todo desapercibida ante la mirada atenta de Liz.

—Creo que no es necesario seguir espiando a partir de ahora— Comentó la rubia antes de levantarse y alejarse unos pasos en silencio. Ella no lo denotaba en sus facciones, hacía todo lo posible para que no saliera a la vista de los demás, pero el aire depresivo y ácido que manaba de ella consiguió hacer que los tres pares de ojos se clavasen sobre su espalda, en silencio.

Incluso Black Star y Patty pudieron comprender que era un momento delicado que no debían romper con ninguna tontería.

—Maka…— Liz quiso decir algo para intentar aliviar lo que debía de estar sintiendo, pero sabía de antemano que simplemente no había palabra que pudiese salir de ella capaz de ayudarla a sobrellevar aquello.

—No necesito seguir viendo, presiento que les irá bien— Quiso intentar forzar una sonrisa en su rostro para al menos poder mirarlos y fingir que todo estaba bien, pero en esos momentos no era capaz de hacerlo. No con la imagen de los otros dos felices en su propia burbuja bailando dentro de su cabeza. —Voy por algo de comer, no hemos podido ir a la cafetería en todo el almuerzo— Se excusó para echar a andar de una vez, sin haber mirado atrás para al menos dejar en claro una indirecta acerca de que quería estar sola.

—Hey… ¡Maka!— Liz se soltó de Black Star para estirar su mano en un ademán de querer alcanzarla, dándose cuenta de que la otra ya estaba muy lejos para intentar retenerla. —Ah, maldita sea…— Chasqueó la lengua y sin darle tiempo de decir nada a nadie más, volvió a girar su rostro hacia el muchacho con una mirada propia de cualquier asesino en serie a punto de matar a alguien. Una vez más procedió a tomarlo del cuello de la camisa e incluso lo vio sudar un poco ante la cara que debía de estar poniendo en esos momentos. —Escúchenme bien. Yo iré con Maka unos momentos, así que será trabajo de ustedes quedar vigilándolos el resto de la hora— Indicó con una voz tan sombría y macabra que se equiparaba perfectamente a la sombra aterradora que bordeaba sus ojos. —Así que para cuando regrese no quiero saber de ningún otro inconveniente que pudiesen haber causado… ¿_entendieron_?

Black Star sintió un estremecimiento que lo dejó congelado ante tales palabras afiladas, como si quisiera transformarlas en dagas para enterrárselas en el estómago y la boca. Sabía que por más que estuviese usando el plural se estaba refiriendo principalmente a él, por lo que tragó grueso y con una sonrisa nerviosa un tanto forzada, asintió antes de intentar recobrar sus aires habituales.

—A-alguien tan glorioso como yo no debería estar perdiendo el tiempo en asuntos tan irrelevantes como estos. Pero ya que necesitan mi ayuda no me puedo negar— Desvió la mirada de una manera nerviosa antes de comenzar a reír de la misma forma, rogando mentalmente por que la fiera decidiera librarlo de su mortal agarre.

De no ser porque Liz tenía prisa, ya le habría sacado el aire de un codazo en la boca del estómago. Chasqueó la lengua con una cara más propia de un yakuza amenazando a su víctima que otra cosa, antes de soltarlo y ponerse de pie para ir tras Maka antes de que se fuese demasiado lejos.

* * *

Dolía.

Dolía profundamente ese hueco en su pecho que parecía llevársela hacia las más recónditas profundidades del punzante padecimiento. Pero tercamente se seguía negando a soltar las lágrimas que no hacían más que acumulársele en los ojos para nublarse la vista al caminar. No iba a llorar, no quería hacerlo. Ella siempre se había considerado como alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como para no llorar ante las adversidades y enfrentarlas en lugar de derramar lágrimas como una completa tonta. No quería mostrarse de esa manera ahora.

"_Estúpido enamoramiento_."

El amor. ¡Oh! El tan dichoso y maldito amor. Todo era por culpa de haber caído ante aquella "enfermedad mental". Esa maldita capa rosa que no hacía más que obligarla a cometer actos estúpidos y nublarle el juicio.

Había escuchado sobre la enorme dicha y satisfacción que sentían las personas tras haberse librado por completo de esa maldición, y ella ansiaba poder sentir pronto el alivio que tanto buscaba en el desenamoramiento. Pero era un sentimiento tan fuerte y tan necio que por más que lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas no podía borrarlo de su cabeza tan fácilmente. Incluso habiéndose propuesto ayudar a unir a su amiga con el chico que le gustaba, sólo consiguió lastimarse estúpidamente a sí misma con ese vano intento por sacarse a Kid de la cabeza.

A medida que pensaba sobre el tema, sólo conseguía sentirse peor. ¿Estaba ayudando a Chrona porque era su amiga, o sólo era una excusa para sus propios fines egoístas?... ya llegado a ese punto no sabría qué responder. Lo único que tenía claro era que todo lo que consiguió fue chocarse de lleno contra la pared al notar que los sentimientos de Kid hacia su amiga eran más fuertes de lo que imaginaba. Chrona tenía un lugar en el corazón y la mente del muchacho que sabía ella jamás tendría, sin importar todo el tiempo que pasara a su lado.

Era quizá ese detalle el que más la estaba lastimando.

Se detuvo cuando quedó frente a un árbol que proporcionaba una gentil sombra sobre aquél tramo desierto del patio. Apoyó suavemente una mano contra el tronco al tiempo que la brisa removió sus coletas para hacer bailar sus hebras rubias junto con las copas de los árboles en una extraña paz que parecía intentar consolarla. El ambiente sin duda era agradable, y perfecto para un momento a solas como el que necesitaba en ese instante.

Pero las pisadas apresuradas aplastando el césped detrás de ella la alertaron sobre algún invitado inoportuno a su sesión mental. Giró el rostro sólo para encontrarse con su amiga que acababa de detenerse con la respiración levemente agitada por tal carrera para alcanzarla.

Liz no halló nada que decir durante los primeros instantes, la cara de la menor decía todo. Por más que Maka se negase a expresar libremente todo lo que debía estar sintiendo, tampoco era capaz de mantener una fachada fría al cien por ciento. Tenía los ojos levemente rojos y pudo distinguir en ellos el brillo de las lágrimas contenidas. Se estaba esforzando para no añadir el llanto a ese semblante apagado.

—Sé que nada de lo que pueda decir ahora será suficiente para levantarte el ánimo— Comenzó diciendo la Thompson con más tranquilidad ahora que se recuperó de haber corrido tras ella. —Así que no me esforzaré pensando en palabras bonitas que no surtirán ningún efecto y te diré sin rodeos que esto es exclusiva y meramente culpa tuya— Sin miramientos ni anestesia, directa como sólo Elizabeth podía ser, jugó su mejor carta en el primer movimiento.

Si bien la amistad entre Maka y las Thompson era más reciente a comparación con el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Kid y Black Star, esos tres años que transcurrieron al lado de las hermanas fueron suficientes para desarrollar un alto nivel de confianza como para decirse las cosas a la cara de esa manera. Liz tenía un carácter explosivo, era decidida y demoledora si se lo proponía. Y por sobre todas las cosas, la exasperaba que la gente le anduviera dando vueltas y vueltas a asuntos tan simples en lugar de sólo hacerlo y ya, como ocurría con Chrona y esa insoportable indecisión y ahora con Maka. No era propio de ella el hacer ese tipo de cosas, y quizá por eso era que se había irritado más de lo normal.

—Eso ya lo sé, Liz— Contestó de una manera apagada pero firme, sosteniéndole la mirada de la misma manera en la que lo hacía la otra. Ella ya sabía que se hundió sola en ese hueco; no buscaba ni quería la compasión de nadie. Así como tampoco necesitaba oír reproches que sólo la hundirían más.

La mayor suspiró para tratar de bajarse los humos de la cabeza antes de decir algo que pudiese herirla más. Ya había tenido suficiente castigo ella sola cuando planeó muy masoquistamente toda esa situación.

—Lo he intentado, pensé mucho en eso durante todo el rato— Habló de pronto. Volvió a centrar su mirada azul sobre ella. —Pero de verdad que no he logrado comprender por qué hiciste algo como eso. ¿Qué rayos es lo que tienes en la cabeza?

Maka terminó de girarse hacia ella para recargar su peso contra el tronco del árbol, apoyando sus manos detrás de su espalda para mayor comodidad de su columna. No pudo hacer más que mostrar una leve sonrisa cínica y sin gracia antes de contestarle.

—"Amor"— Soltó con una especie de repulsión a la palabra como si estuviese refiriéndose a una terrible enfermedad terminal. Casi como si quisiera burlarse de la misma expresión y el significado.

—No estamos para chistes, Maka— Bramó con un tono más autoritario, endureciendo su mirada.

—Lamento decirte que no es ningún chiste— Increíblemente, ella de verdad parecía estar hablando en serio. Se le notaba en la cara y en el tono de su voz que odiaba admitir aquello, y que le dolía más de lo que intentaba aparentar. —De eso se trata el "amor" ¿verdad? Es la peor de las maldiciones.

—Claro que no— Intentó atajarla. —El amor es un sentimiento hermoso, deberías disfrutar con él, no cavarte tu propia tumba.

—Liz— La interrumpió ella. Había una extraña paz en su voz pesa al dolor que contenía, casi como quien acepta tranquilamente una derrota al ver que ya todo lo que podía hacer estaba hecho. —Respóndeme sinceramente. ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado _de verdad_?

La castaña no comprendió realmente a qué quería llegar con todo ese melodrama, pero se propuso a contestar su pregunta para salir de una vez de todo eso. Aunque inesperadamente para ella, tras pensárselo por un momento no halló realmente una respuesta concreta para darle.

Allí entendió el punto al que quería llegar Maka. La subestimó. Ella también había sido muy observadora acerca de su entorno y la gente que la rodeaba, y la había conocido y mirado lo suficientemente bien como para darse cuenta incluso antes que ella misma que en todo ese tiempo, todos los chicos con los que había salido no habían sido más que un mero entretenimiento. Quizá los quería, eran agradables además de atractivos, pero ¿amar?... no, Liz tenía un corazón demasiado pétreo como para amar a alguien de aquella forma. Si bien le gustaba jugar a ser Cupido y entrometerse en los asuntos ajenos para unir a los demás, ella misma parecía ser incapaz de ceder ante el sentimiento.

Finalmente tuvo que apretar levemente los labios y bajar un poco la mirada para aceptar de mala gana su derrota. No. Ella no había amado a nadie nunca. Y sabía que Maka tenía el suficiente tacto como para ahorrarse el decirle en la cara lo que ella misma consiguió adivinar: si nunca se había enamorado entonces no tenía ningún derecho de ir a reclamarle sobre sus acciones.

—Eso pensé…— Fue todo lo que dio Maka por respuesta, con una sonrisa sin gracia clavada en el rostro.

Liz quiso reclamarle por ello, pero logró contenerse.

—No necesitas decírmelo, ya capté el mensaje— Le aclaró cuando volvió a mirarla, con la misma seriedad y firmeza de antes. —Pero de igual modo, si yo estuviese en tu lugar por ningún modo cedería mi puesto ante una "intrusa".

Maka le envió una mirada un tanto afilada ante aquello, pero no retrocedió ni se retractó. Sabía perfectamente lo que acababa de decir, y por supuesto que pretendía hacerse responsable de sus palabras.

—No estoy diciendo que Chrona sea un estorbo precisamente— Intentó aclarar. —Ella se volvió nuestra amiga, y realmente la aprecio. Pero en comparación, tú has estado trabajando muy duro todos estos años para estar con Kid, ¡Has pasado más tiempo con él que yo, que soy su prima!... Han estado juntos prácticamente desde siempre, y nadie podrá igualar ni ponerse a la altura de todo lo que has hecho por él. Aún cuando todos lo rechazaban, antes de que conocieran a Black Star, ¿no estabas tú siempre con él?— Trató de hacerla recordar. —Siempre se tuvieron el uno al otro en los momentos difíciles, que luego llegáramos nosotros fue un _plus_. Pero simplemente no puedo quedarme tranquila mientras tiras todo eso por la borda ante la llegada de una chica que ni siquiera se atreve a mirarlo ni hablar con él directamente y pretende quedárselo tras haber estado con nosotros apenas desde el año pasado. Vamos, Maka. Sabes lo que quiero decir.

Ella estuvo escuchando todo tranquilamente, y no pudo hacer más que suspirar. Si las palabras de Liz tocaron algún punto sensible en ella consiguió camuflarlo con su semblante que trataba de ser inexpresivo, pese a la depresión que surcaba sus facciones.

—Sí, entiendo perfectamente tu punto.

—¿Entonces?

—No es tan fácil como crees, Liz— Volvió a mirarla. La mayor no comprendía cómo es que podía destilar ese leve brillo de paz en su mirada si estaba sufriendo tanto. —¿Crees que es fácil para mí hacer todo esto?... ¿Crees que quiero rendirme y entregárselo sin más, después de haber estado a su lado por tantos años?— No pudo evitar fruncir levemente el ceño ante aquello. Centró su mirada en algún punto perdido y apretó los labios para que no le temblaran de nuevo. Sentía que si seguía acabarían por humedecérsele los ojos de nuevo. —Por supuesto que quiero luchar por él y quedármelo. Si quisiera, podría volver a tomar la delantera sin necesidad de complicarme demasiado— Habían muchos factores que la favorecerían en caso de hacerlo. —Pero no se trata de simplemente estar con él porque me gusta tanto…

—No consigo entenderte, Maka— Liz suspiró exasperada. ¿Por qué se estaba complicando tanto la vida? Ella lo quería, Kid también la quería ¡todo lo que necesitaban era hablar con Chrona para sacarla del medio y darles un pequeño empujón! No era tan difícil.

—¿No crees que sería demasiado egoísta si intentara volver a la pelea para quedármelo?— Volvió a mirarla, y por la forma en la que la estaba viendo le hizo saber a la mayor que no le estaba preguntando precisamente. Era una pregunta retórica.

—No me puedes estar hablando en serio— Liz pareció ofenderse ante aquello. —¿Me vas a decir que te sentirás mal por ganarte a Kid cuando a Chrona también le gusta?— Sin poder contenerse más, caminó pesadamente hacia donde se encontraba su amiga para terminar de acortar la distancia. Parecía verse intimidante en estos momentos, pero Maka no se había inmutado, no después de tantas veces de haber visto sus peores rabietas. —¡Es ridículo! Es Chrona la que tendría que estar pensando eso por estártelo arrebatando, no tú…-

—Yo en ningún momento mencioné que fuese egoísta por Chrona— La interrumpió Maka de pronto, nuevamente con aquella inexplicable tranquilidad en el tono decaído de su voz. Ante el desconcierto de Liz, optó por continuar. —Me refiero a sentirme egoísta en el sentido de que sin importar cuánto me guste Kid, yo no le gusto a él.

Liz guardó silencio y dejó que el único sonido que irrumpiese entre las dos fuera el que producía el viento al soplar y revolverles los cabellos junto a las copas de los árboles. Aquello fue tan rudo que incluso lo sintió ella, sorprendiéndose por las palabras que había dicho la rubia. Se echó un balde de agua fría ella sola, y por unos momentos ni siquiera la propia Thompson sabía qué sería adecuado para decir en esos momentos. Sinceramente, no se había detenido a pensar tan profundamente en los sentimientos de Kid como lo habría estado haciendo Maka.

Siempre dio por hecho que ellos eran el uno para el otro, que serían una feliz y exitosa pareja. Kid siempre estuvo con Maka, se notaba a leguas su excelente relación… pero lo cierto era que si se ponía a pensarlo con detenimiento, una buena _amistad_ tan envidiable y sólida distaba mucho de la relación que buscaba su amiga.

Ahora entendía finalmente a qué se debía tanta complicación por algo que a primera vista parecía tan simple. No era nada sencillo, sino más bien algo tan desentrañable que ni ella lograba encontrar alguna palabra que pudiese suavizar la situación.

Finalmente, Liz bajó la mirada. Vio que Maka estaba a punto de lagrimear de nuevo y al menos decidió darle algo de espacio para que pudiese descargarse tranquila.

—Si tienes deseos de llorar, este es el momento más que adecuado para hacerlo— Ella misma se sentía frustrada al no poder ser capaz de ayudarla de ninguna otra manera. Una vez llegados a ese punto, lo único que podría aliviar un poco toda la maraña de emociones que asaltaban a su amiga era soltarse a llorar hasta tranquilizarse. La paz que precedía al llanto era casi mágica y liberadora.

Pero Maka tenía una idea muy distinta sobre aquello, y ella lo sabía muy bien.

—No quiero llorar— Le contestó con una voz un tanto forzada al estarse conteniendo tanto. Bajó la mirada, con el ceño fruncido a causa de su enojo por sentirse débil. Sus manos buscaron aferrarse a algo, y sólo halló el borde de su falda para apretar con fuerza en su lucha por contener las lágrimas que le nublaban la vista del suelo.

—Sé que piensas que llorar es de débiles— Le colocó fraternalmente la mano sobre uno de sus hombros y suspiró para suavizarse lo más que pudo. Si quería hacer que algo entrase en su cabezota dura, tenía que romper la nuez de la suya propia primero. —Pero es todo lo contrario. Hay momentos en los que se necesita mucho valor para ser capaz de llorar. Es una "medicina" necesaria, capaz de librarte de gran parte de la tensión que estás acumulando.— Cuando Maka elevó su mirada llorosa hasta la de ella, Liz no pudo hacer más que dedicarle una sonrisa comprensiva.

Sorbió con la nariz y apretó los labios temblorosos con fuerza, antes de sentir como toda esa frustración, enojo y dolor comenzaba a salir de su interior por medio de unas gruesas lágrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas en un lamento silencioso.

* * *

Liz regresó en silencio hacia donde debían estar los otros dos si es que no habían vuelto a meter la pata. Aunque su caminar era tranquilo debido a las pocas ganas que tenía y el mal sabor que le había quedado, su entrecejo estaba fruncido en una mueca de indecisión y cierto tinte de angustia.

Pese a que tenía unas tremendas ganas por meterse hasta el fondo en el asunto para tratar de arreglarlo ella misma desde ahí, como buena metiche manipuladora que era para ese tipo de cosas, sabía que lo mejor era dejar que Maka afrontase ella misma su decisión, por más equivocada que pudiera parecerle.

En realidad entendió bien claro el punto de la rubia, pero Liz simplemente no iba a aceptar que se rindiera después de haber trabajado tan duro por años para obtener a Kid. ¿De verdad no había nada que pudiera hacer?... por más que pensara y pensara, nada iba a cambiar a menos de que los sentimientos de Maka fuesen correspondidos, eso era un hecho.

Se detuvo en seco al pensarlo. Era tan obvio, ¡¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?!

Una pequeña sonrisa esperanzadora afloró en su rostro. Sólo tenía que hacer que Kid se enamorase de Maka y asunto arreglado. Y para alguien experta en mover los "cables del amor" como lo era ella, sin duda iba a ser pan comido. Cualquiera que anduviese pasando cerca de ella sin duda se hubiese asustado hasta la médula al ver aquella sonrisa macabra en el rostro de la Thompson. Liz era alguien de temer cuando se proponía a hacer algo, en especial cuando ese algo involucraba meterse en asuntos ajenos.

Todo lo que debía hacer era terminar de maquinar el "plan maestro" y convencer a Patty para que le hiciera de ayudante. En cuanto atrapara a Kid, quien acababa de pasar tambaleándose en una nube oscura de depresión como mero zombie recién resucitado por su lado, se aseguraría de influenciarlo lo suficiente… para que…

"_¿Eh?"_

Sin dar crédito a lo que veía y tampoco sin comprender qué rayos era lo que estaba pasando, observó con los ojos abiertos en una mueca de desconcierto a su primo, quien siguió olímpicamente caminando por aquél tramo del camino hacia quién sabe dónde con aquella aura propia de algún suicida próximo a arrojarse a las vías del tren.

"… _¡¿EHH?!"_

—¡Ese par de idiotas!— Bramó con toda la ira contenida cual volcán a punto de explotar y bañar con su furia a cualquier desafortunado que estuviese en el área de impacto. Oh, pero ella sabía muy bien sobre _quienes_ iba a verter el magma ardiente al momento de la explosión.

Sin un solo minuto que perder, echó a correr hacia su posición de "espionaje" tan rápido como cuando escuchaba que había ofertas en su tienda de ropa preferida. Realmente podría ser capaz de concursar en las olimpíadas y ganar alguna medalla en cuanto a pruebas de velocidad se trataba. Eso sí, el objetivo de su furia debía estar preparado mentalmente para ser destripado vivo en cuanto tuviese la desgracia de caer en sus despiadadas garras.

Derrapó violentamente en una curva cuando giró de pronto y aprovechó el desliz para girar más rápido y seguir con su carrera contra reloj antes de que los otros dos se escaparan. Justo los encontró intentando irse del lugar con un intento de paso discreto que sólo los hacía verse más sospechosos de lo que ya eran.

—Paaatty~… Black Star~— Los llamó con una voz arrastrada que sólo sería equiparable a los gemidos de ultratumba del monstruo en una película de terror.

Los dos mencionados se detuvieron con un sobresalto al sentir como sus posibilidades de salir de allí en una sola pieza se evaporaban de pronto a medida que los envolvía el aura asesina que desprendía la mayor a sus espaldas. El presentimiento sobre sus prematuras y dolorosas muertes sólo se confirmó en un hecho cuando sintieron posarse de forma pesada las manos de Liz sobre sus hombros.

—¿Les importaría explicarme qué es lo que le acaba de pasar a Kid para que se fuera como un zombie deprimido por allí?~— Inquirió con un tono de voz igual de amenazante en lo que se inclinaba más hacia adelante, colando así su cara asesina entre medio de los dos para causarle mayor impacto a su "discreta" amenaza.

Black Star tragó grueso antes de contestar, tratando siempre de que no se notara mucho el pánico que la otra infundía sobre él en ese estado demoníaco.

—P-pues te aclaro que mi grandioso ser se contuvo para mantenerse aburridamente a raya ante los otros mortales, así que todo lo que pasó fue meramente culpa de ellos— Farfulló como pudo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— Liz ahora giró el rostro para encararlo a él directamente, con la pupila contraída hasta formar un pequeño punto sobre sus ojos abiertos como psicópata y su expresión aderezada con una sombra macabra en la parte superior de su cara.

—E-es j-justamente lo que B-Black Star quiso decir…

El ambiente infernal se disipó de pronto ante la irrupción de aquella nueva voz tímida y deprimida dentro de la escena. Su portadora captó las miradas de los tres presentes al instante, lo cual sólo causó que la menudita figura de la pelirrosada se estremeciera por el miedo y la inseguridad al tener de pronto toda la atención. Chrona bajó la mirada avergonzada y se refugió más en sí misma al abrazar con más insistencia su libreta lila.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— Preguntó la Thompson mayor sin miramiento, liberando a los otros dos antes de enderezarse.

—C-creo que a K-Kid-kun no le gustaron mis poemas…— Si bien Liz había ganado cierto enojo hacia Chrona luego de la plática que tuvo con Maka, era imposible no ablandarse al ver aquella carita que acababa de poner. A la pobre le lagrimearon los ojos con una desilusión más grande que la de un niño al cual le quitan las entradas del parque de diversiones.

Al menos todo lo anterior que pudiese estar rondando por el ambiente desapareció en cuanto se unieron en el sentimiento colectivo que les generó el ver a la tímida muchachita en aquél estado, y de pronto se vieron en aprietos, mirándose un tanto alarmados los unos a los otros en busca de una manera para aliviarla y evitar que se pusiera a llorar.

—Vamos, Chrona. No pudo ser tan malo— Liz intentó amortiguar su aura depresiva mientras suavizaba su semblante para caminar unos pasos hasta ella y extenderle la mano, pidiéndole de aquella manera la libretita. —Kid no es el tipo de chico que haría algo como eso, menos sabiendo el esfuerzo que te ha de haber llevado…

La aludida sorbió con la nariz y se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas con el dorso de la manga para verse un poco más presentable, aunque su sonrojo por el malestar continuaba latente en sus mejillas. Mordiendo levemente su labio inferior en un puchero contenido, le entregó el cuaderno a la chica mientras que Patty iba a su lado para palmearle la espalda con una imborrable sonrisa infantil en el rostro.

—De seguro sólo se sintió mal por algo de la simetría— Siguió intentando animarla, cuando al abrir el dichoso cuaderno y pasar la primera hoja de pronto sintió que un aura negra comenzaba a manar de las páginas de la aparentemente inocente libretita lila. —Quizá… las oraciones estén un tanto… asimétricas…— Pero sin importar cuánto intentara camuflarlo, su desconcierto y la sorpresa ante tal atrapante aura depresiva se manifestó en su expresión congelada, la cual comenzaba a entintarse de azul por lo que iba leyendo en las páginas.

Casi como si fuese atrapada por la fuerza de una poderosa mano invisible, todo su optimismo, felicidad y ganas de vivir se vio vaciado de su cuerpo a medida que las macabras palabras entintadas con una grotesca y aterradora caligrafía dejaban marca en su mente. Casi podría jurar que escuchaba susurros fantasmales pertenecientes a las voces torturadas que cobraban vida y se desprendían del papel para atormentar a su pobre alma condenada. Parecía un auténtico libro de magia negra.

Apenas su último intento por traerla de regreso destelló en su cabeza desde su lado racional, cerró de golpe el cuaderno para así volver a mirar a la pelirrosada con una mueca que personificaba el terror mismo.

—¡Chrona, dios mío! ¡¿Qué demonios escribiste aquí dentro?!— Prácticamente chilló aterrada mientras le regresaba el libro con un miedo atroz, casi como si intentase recuperar su cordura al librarse del maleficio de sus páginas. —¡Parece la nota de un suicida!— Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza para luego darse la vuelta y hacerse un ovillo contra la pared. Su alma ya estaba contaminada con el virus devastador de la desesperación, y las voces fantasmales de aquellas palabras se quedaron plasmadas en su cabeza. Aún sentía los susurros torturados en sus oídos.

Chrona bajó la mirada claramente desanimada al recibir otra negativa hacia su trabajo.

—Maka-chan me dijo que debería inscribirme al club de literatura para hacer poemas, así que allí me explicaron que sólo debía plasmar mis pensamientos y sentimientos en el papel… y eso hice.

¡Por todos los santos! Esa mujer estaba perdida si su estado de ánimo estaba plasmado en las palabras de aquella libreta. Liz por poco se había salvado de quedar con un trauma de por vida, y eso porque ella estaba "bien" emocionalmente. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Maka leía semejante cosa?... en el estado en el que se encontraba ahora sin duda habría saltado por un puente.

—Oh vamos, qué exagerada que eres— Bramó Black Star, harto de que todos se centraran en esa tonta libreta cuando lo tenían al magnífico ser supremo que era ÉL ahí presente. Sin pedir permiso, simplemente se acercó hasta donde se encontraba la muchacha para arrebatarle confiadamente el cuadernito. —¡Déjalo en manos de ore-sama!— Abrió la libreta para comenzar a leer sin quitar esa expresión confiada de su rostro. —Te aseguro que no hay oscuridad existente en este planeta capaz de apagar la… luz… de mi… brillante… ser…

Poco a poco, el chico fue perdiendo el color así como aquella expresión alegre que se fue derritiendo hasta desencajarse en una copia calcada de "El Grito", representando el horror más crudo sobre la faz de la tierra. Sin deshacer aquella mueca de su cara, le entregó quedamente el cuaderno a Chrona antes de ir a ovillarse a su rincón deprimido junto con la otra.

Curiosa por todo aquello y sin intenciones de quedarse fuera de la "diversión", Patty se aproximó ahora con intenciones de leer aquello que tan potente parecía ser. Le arrebató de igual forma la libreta de las manos y tranquilamente comenzó a hojear las páginas, pasándolas con toda naturalidad mientras leía algunas de las cosas. El aura malvada y oscura del libro parecía extrañamente no contaminar la brillante aura rosa que envolvía a su inocente cabeza, y al llegar a la última página volvió a mirar a su desilusionada amiga, quien parecía estar esperando con los ojos llorosos por una última opinión antes de desmoronarse por completo.

Fresca como una lechuga, Patty le devolvió el cuaderno sin perder la infantil sonrisa de su rostro.

—¿Q-qué piensas?...— Inquirió la pelirrosada con cierta cautela.

Su rubia amiga cerró alegremente los ojos antes de ampliar su sonrisa.

—No entendí nada, pero me gusta el color de la portada— Soltó con total naturalidad antes de palmearle despreocupadamente la espalda.

Debieron esperar una respuesta como esa viniendo de Patty.

* * *

Las instalaciones del Shibusen eran realmente enormes, y contaba con una magnífica área verde conectada con la academia por medio de corredores externos prolijamente armados con un liso suelo de cemento y techado a lo largo de todo el tramo. El recorrido sin duda te permitía hacer una agradable trayectoria para despejarte con el exterior, dejando que la brisa del aire libre revolviese los cabellos mientras se estaba a la sombra.

En situaciones normales le hubiese relajado bastante, pero en esos momentos no podía hacer otra cosa más que farfullar un montón de insultos hacia cierto rubio de ojos azules. ¡¿Cómo demonios era posible que ese tipo estuviese trabajando en el mismo lugar que él?! Pensaba que dejaría de amargarse la vida luego de que se pasó a otra carrera completamente diferente. Pero no, era el favorito de Murphy, y como no podía fallar, su suerte no hacía más que empeorar.

—Maldito estirado con complejo de superioridad…— Espetó entre dientes mientras le clavaba cual puñal la pajilla a la caja de jugo para luego sorber un poco y suspirar.

Se estaba comportando como todo un niño y no como el "responsable" adulto de casi 23 años que era, y eso lo sabía perfectamente. Pero estaba solo, ¿qué importaba? Podía despotricar todo lo que quisiera allí afuera. Al ser un sitio tan alejado del recinto principal nadie iba.

O al menos eso era lo que pensaba, ya que no estaba en sus planes el toparse con nadie más.

Estaba fuera del sendero, sentada sobre una desgastada banca de cemento. El sol la alumbraba de manera intensa, resaltando su rubio natural y su piel blanca que contrastaba con el negro de la chaqueta y sus medias altas. La reconoció al instante, era su "gato negro de la mala suerte". Estuvo a punto de atribuirle a su presencia el desagradable encuentro que acababa de tener, hasta que de pronto se percató de un detalle que había pasado por alto a primera vista.

Ella estaba sosteniéndose a la superficie de la banca con una de sus manos, mientras que reclinaba su cabeza y parte de su espalda alta hacia atrás para encarar al deslumbrante sol. Pareciera como si quisiera protegerse la vista al cubrirse tenuemente los ojos con el dorso de su mano, pero lo que quizá estaba haciendo era un intento por ocultar las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro en silencio. Casi ni había notado que estaba llorando. Ella estaba tan tranquila, sumida en su propio mundo.

"_Momento_", se dijo en su fuero interno, repasando de pronto la escena.

A su mente acudió un muy fugaz destello de una imagen similar. Era un recuerdo de hace muchos años, y no lograba repasar el momento con la suficiente nitidez como para ubicarse del todo. Pero estaba seguro de que eso ya había pasado antes.

"_Esto ya lo viví_".

La sensación de deja vú latía con fuerza dentro de su cabeza.

"_Estoy seguro_".

Sin despegarle la mirada de encima, dio un paso hacia ella con intenciones de hablarle y hacer que dejase de llorar. Tenía la sensación de haberlo hecho antes, pero no tenía del todo claro ni cómo ni cuándo había ocurrido, ni tampoco de si se trataba de la misma persona.

Antes de siquiera pronunciar palabra o dar otro paso, una mano fue a parar de una manera un tanto tosca pero amigable a su hombro. Al voltear, se encontró con el rostro de un aparentemente contento Hero, quien por cuenta propia lo hizo voltearse para pasarle un brazo por los hombros y prácticamente obligarlo a caminar de regreso hacia la institución.

—Te he estado buscando por todas partes— Comentó alegremente, para desconcierto del albino.

—¿Ah? ¿Para qué?

—Spirit perdió una apuesta con Stein y nos tiene que invitar a todos los hombres del comité de profesores a una tarde entera en el cabaret. Chicas hermosas y bebidas gratis hasta la noche~— Lo soltó de su agarre para codearlo animadamente en las costillas. —¿No te quieres venir con nosotros?

Enarcó una ceja ante aquello.

—¿Spirit no debería estar más preocupado en cuidar a su hija en lugar de divertirse en un cabaret?— No pudo evitar voltear su rostro para ver la imagen ahora lejana de Maka allí sentada. No se había movido ni un centímetro, y dudaba que se hubiese dado cuenta siquiera de la presencia de ellos dos.

—Maka-chan ya está acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas. El viejo vive en el cabaret, en especial si es viernes por la tarde— Hero se encogió de hombros, sin prestarle demasiada importancia al asunto.

—¿No tiene esposa?— Soul lo miró un tanto escéptico.

—Está separado. No sé muy bien los detalles, no me he metido a preguntar— Con un nuevo encogimiento de hombros más leve volvió a mirar hacia el frente para seguir vendiéndole la idea de pasar toda la tarde en el cabaret rodeado de hermosas mujeres y sin pagar un centavo.

Pero Soul ya no lo estaba escuchando, sólo miraba pensativo el camino que recorrían.

"_Hmm… con que es así_".

* * *

Se estiró cómodamente sobre su asiento antes de suspirar tranquila. No podía creer que el llorar realmente la hubiese aliviado tanto, se sentía tan ligera y calmada ahora. Casi como si se hubiese quitado un enorme peso de encima. Gracias a ello pudo pasar el resto de la clase con una sonrisa serena en el rostro, nadie podría adivinar que había estado llorando a como estaba ahora.

Aunque la verdad no supo si era ella la que se pasaba del exceso de felicidad o era que sus amigos se habían puesto de acuerdo para deprimirse, pero lo cierto era que mientras ella radiaba de lo más tranquila, tenía una fila a su costado derecho compuesta por Kid, Black Star y Chrona que parecían un manojo de depresión infinita con esa aura negra que manaba sin esperanza alguna de ellos.

No pudo evitar enarcar una ceja al ver que seguían así y se giró al otro lado para ver a Patty a su costado, quien hacía muy entretenida una enorme jirafa de origami con… los apuntes del curso.

—Oye, Patty. ¿Qué les ocurrió durante el recreo para que se pusieran así?— Procedió a señalarlos con el pulgar de su mano.

La aludida se arrimó un poco sobre el escritorio para verlos y luego muy sonriente se volvió a sentar derecha antes de volver a mirarla.

—No tengo idea— Le contestó de lo más fresca, haciendo suspirar a su amiga.

De no ser por el inesperado sonido del timbre de salida, Maka no se habría acordado que ese día iban a salir antes. Acompañada del sonido de los tantos útiles siendo guardados en las respectivas mochilas y las sillas moviéndose, ella guardó sus cosas y se giró sobre su asiento para ver a su amiga pelirrosada.

—Chrona, ¿me mostrarías tus poemas antes de que nos va…yamos?— Enarcó levemente una ceja al ver que Kid y Black Star la miraron con la mismísima mueca del terror en sus caras antes de negar desesperadamente con la cabeza, tratando de advertirle sobre las penurias que cubrirían su alma si llegaba a caer en esa trampa mortal.

—C-creo que será mejor que los edite primero— La aludida le mostró una débil sonrisa, aunque su mirada continuaba plagada de las inseguridades y desánimo de siempre. —Lo siento.

—Descuida, muéstramelos cuando te sientas lista— Intentó mostrarle una sonrisa más animada para tratar de subirle los ánimos cuando se puso de pie junto con los demás.

—Maka, Maka— La llamó Patty con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre. —¿Quieres venir conmigo a las actividades del club? Hoy tengo el de música, origami y pintura— Anunció de lo más entusiasmada. Ya que Patty era tan inquieta y _necesitaba_ gastar energía en algo, su hermana no tuvo mejor idea que pedirle que se inscribiera a algún club. Como resultado, se inscribió en casi todos los clubes de la academia.

Ella sonrió como excusándose antes de responderle.

—Me encantaría ver tus trabajos de hoy, pero tengo que quedarme después de clases aquí— Seguidamente miró al azabache, quien parecía estar saliendo de su nube lúgubre al admirar su perfecto anillo simétrico de calavera —¿Qué harás tú, Kid?

—¿Hmm?— Recién distrajo su atención para centrarla en ella ante la pregunta. —Ah, Liz decidió tenerme como esclavo y me secuestrará toda la tarde para que le haga de ayudante y mula de carga en el centro comercial.

Entonces él tampoco era una opción para acompañar a Patty. Pronto, una idea le llegó a la mente cuando buscó con la mirada a la integrante "fantasma" del grupo, sabiendo que ella no tendría absolutamente nada que hacer durante el resto del día.

—Chrona— Enseguida la miró, con esa misma cara de pánico al escuchar su nombre. A veces no entendía por qué vivía tan nerviosa todo el tiempo. —¿No te gustaría acompañar a Patty hoy?

Enseguida la rubia de ojos celestes sonrió animada ante la idea.

—¿Eh?... ¿e-está bien que alguien que no es miembro vaya?— Se autoseñaló con el mismo temor y timidez de siempre antes de ser tomada por los hombros por parte de la Thompson.

—Está bien, está bien~ siempre llevo gente a mis clubes.

Antes de que Patty la arrastrase prácticamente fuera del aula, se volteó curiosa ante el llamado de Maka. Esta se le acercó para susurrarle algo al oído antes de que se marcharan.

—Cuando veas a tu hermana dile que tenía razón— Le sonrió a modo de despedida, a lo que la otra hizo un ademán militar a la altura de su sien para luego asentir y seguir arrastrando a Chrona.

Black Star se había mantenido extrañamente callado únicamente porque parecía bastante concentrado en revisar los mensajes de su celular en lo que realizaba el recorrido hacia la puerta de la clase.

—¿Irás a verla?

La voz de Maka lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo voltear a verla. No tardó en aflorar su enorme y confiada sonrisa en el rostro ante su pregunta.

—Pero por supuesto, necesita de mi brillante presencia para soportar el aburrimiento de la tarde— Sin perder su ego habitual, se autoseñaló antes de soltar una de sus clásicas y estrepitosas carcajadas, que sólo logró resonar más por el aula vacía. Justo antes de salir y despedirse de su amiga, alzó la mano para hacer lo propio con la última alma que quedaba en el salón. —Nos vemos, viejo.

Soul suspiró con un aire divertido, apenas levantando la vista de los papeles que firmaba y sellaba para mirar al que ahora era su alumno.

—"Sensei", al menos llámame "sensei" en las horas de clase— Lo despidió con otro relajado ademán antes de volver a sumirse en su trabajo.

¿Irse al cabaret a divertirse? ¡Sí claro! Hero lo hacía ver como unas vacaciones, un lujo imperdible… ¡Pero él estaba tapado de trabajo hasta las muelas! No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro cansado antes de elevar un poco la mirada al darse cuenta de que tenía la vista de un par de ojos clavada sobre él.

—¿Necesitas algo?— Enarcó una ceja al encontrar a la chica Albarn de pie justo en frente suyo.

—¿No habías dicho que el presidente de la clase tenía que quedarse para ayudar con el papeleo?

Soul tardó un poco en procesar esta vez. Primero la miró con el mismo desconcierto de antes. Cuando sus cables lograron hacer contacto para permitir de nuevo el flujo de pensamientos su gesto se desencajó en una inesperada sorpresa antes de abrir la boca y señalarla de pronto con la pluma.

—¡¿Tú eres la presidenta del curso?!— Oh, genial. La chica de la mala suerte…

La aludida pareció adivinar el rumbo de sus pensamientos, por lo que no muy contenta entrecerró los ojos y torció el gesto antes de tomar su bolso y cargárselo al hombro.

—Oh bueno, si tienes miedo de que te pase algo desafortunado entonces supongo que mejor me voy— Hizo un ademán de querer girarse hacia la salida.

—No, espera espera— Saltó enseguida para detenerla. Por más que fuese ella y terminara contagiándolo con su mala suerte, de verdad necesitaba ayuda con todo ese papeleo infinito si es que quería regresar a su casa antes de que anocheciera. Finalmente suspiró antes de volver a sentarse en el escritorio. —Quédate al menos un par de horas, me viene bien una mano— Avisó sin despegar la vista de los papeles mientras que una mano se pasaba nerviosamente por la parte trasera de su cuello.

"_Eso pensé_…", farfulló la muchacha en su mente tras soltar un leve bufido y arrimar una silla al escritorio. Era una pena que no se tratase de uno muy espacioso, ya que estaba plagado de papeles por los cuatro costados en un desorden que ni ella estaba segura de encontrar un lugar allí. Tuvo que arrimarse bastante al albino para poder acomodarse y empezar a trabajar. Aquello no era nada del otro mundo para ella, ya sabía donde firmar, donde colocar el sello y demás detalles de los formularios, por lo que ni necesitó preguntarle nada al otro antes de poner manos a la obra.

Soul en cambio comenzaba a inquietarse con su presencia. Sabía que ella no parecía verse muy contenta, y usualmente, cuando estaba de mal humor o simplemente cerca suyo, algo malo pasaba. Pero ahora que se fijaba más detenidamente en ella, le vino a la cabeza el consejo que le dio Kilik la noche anterior… no le vendría mal al menos aliviar las tensiones, menos tratándose de la hija de su jefe.

Entre tanto buscaba algún tema de conversación y firmaba papeles, habló casi sin percatarse de ello hasta que ya había soltado la pregunta.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor?

De pronto se detuvo al darse cuenta de que quizá había metido bien profundo la pata. No se suponía que él tuviera que saber sobre algo como eso. Sólo para cerciorarse, miró de reojo a la rubia en un intento por descubrir qué podría estarle pasando por la cabeza ante tanto inquietante silencio.

Casi como si lo pescara con las manos en la masa, Maka le envió una súbita mirada afilada que lo hizo sudar frío. Oh, la desgracia. Estaba seguro de que ahora algo malo le pasaría por hacerla enfadar.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?— Inquirió de pronto. Por más que se hubiese envuelto desesperadamente en una capa rígida para contrarrestar un poco el "ataque", Soul podría jurar que notó un tinte nervioso en el tono de su voz.

—Me lo contaron— Se encogió de hombros casualmente antes de regresar al trabajo.

—¿Te lo dijo Black Star?— Ella por su parte enarcó una ceja. Sabía que su amigo no era para nada dado a contar chismes, pero no había pasado por alto el detalle de que ellos parecían conocerse bastante bien, casi como si fuesen viejos amigos.

La respuesta de Soul se hizo esperar. No pensaba decirle que la había visto llorando, eso lo haría ver como un maldito acosador cuando en realidad sólo se topó con ella por mera casualidad, pero tampoco quería hacer ver al chico hiperactivo como un soplón.

—Bueno…— Rodó los ojos hacia otro lado. No podía creer que de nuevo un mocoso lo colocase en aprietos, ¡¿desde cuándo se invirtieron los papeles en el orden de las cosas?! —Algo así…

El sujeto no dejaba de hacer que se viese cada vez más y más sospechoso con aquellas respuestas, lo que la llevó a preguntarse realmente qué tipo de relación tendría con su amigo. Si bien Black Star trataba a todos despreocupadamente, rompiendo tan orondamente las barreras entre lo formal y lo cotidiano, el hecho de que el albino se dejara quería decir que se conocían desde hace bastante tiempo al menos.

Dejó de acuchillarlo con la mirada para volver a centrarse en su tarea de sellado y organizar los papeles, para alivio del mayor.

—¿De dónde se conocen?— Preguntó de pronto y sin más rodeos.

"_Ah, genial_…", farfulló con sarcasmo en su cabeza. No podía dejar que se enterase acerca de su pasado como "delincuente revoltoso" y que Black Star era algo así como su seguidor y aprendiz.

—Éramos vecinos hace algunos años, solía pasar mucho tiempo conmigo y mis amigos— Se limitó a contestar de manera casual en lo que tomaba al engrapadora para unir algunos papeles. Aunque inesperadamente, Maka pareció recordar algo de pronto, por lo que volvió a mirarlo esta vez de una manera más apacible que la anterior.

—Oh, ¿no serás tú el "famoso vecino" del que tanto hablaba hace tiempo?

Aquella pregunta lo puso en aprietos. Tenía que librarse del tema antes de que siguiese indagando, no sería nada bonito si la hija del vicedirector se enteraba de las cosas que hacía cuando tenía la edad de ellos. Intentando hacer que no se le notara el nerviosismo en la cara, siguió firmando papeles y pensando en alguna vía de escape para desviarse del tema.

—Oye, espera— Se le ocurrió de pronto. —¿Pero entonces desde hace cuanto tiempo conoces a Black Star?— Fue capaz de mirarla de una manera completamente casual, y se relajó al ver que su plan parecía estar funcionando. Su trabajo estaba a salvo… por ahora.

—Hmm…— Maka pareció pensárselo por un momento en el que se llevó el extremo de su lapicera a los labios, casi como si fuera una chica normal conversando tranquilamente con un conocido. —Somos amigos de la infancia, nos conocemos desde el primer grado de primaria— Recordó que en ese tiempo Black Star fue el primer amigo que tuvieron ella y Kid.

—¿Tanto tiempo?— El detalle desconcertó de forma leve al mayor, al menos lo suficiente como para captar su atención. Entonces eso quería decir que lo conocían desde hace mucho más tiempo que él. —Vaya, no me lo habría esperado— Comentó de pronto, casi para él mismo.

Todo el ambiente de tensión anterior pareció caer en el olvido con la nueva plática, y Soul pensó que después de todo no fue tan mala idea quedarse con la chica de la mala suerte para que le ayudara.

—¿Qué tiene de extraño?— Maka enarcó levemente una ceja antes de volver a tomar un sello y seguir estampándolo contra algunas de las hojas.

—No creí que Black Star fuese la clase de chico que se juntaría con alguien como tú— Tan confiado le estaba hablando que reparó tarde en que aquello podría tomarse como una ofensa. Sin perder tiempo, la miró de una manera un tanto nerviosa al ver que en efecto ella comenzaba a enfadarse de nuevo. —Quiero decir, siempre me pareció la clase de persona que se mezclaría con gente problemática y esas cosas…— Intentó remediarlo antes de volver al trabajo.

Si se ponía a pensarlo detenidamente, Black Star encajaba perfectamente con su pandilla de "delincuentes yakuza" de la secundaria. Incluso si hubiese sido mayor para ese entonces, con gusto lo habría incluido dentro de su grupo, pero al sólo tener doce años no quería corromper demasiado al egocéntrico y brillante chico.

—Ah, eso…— Olvidando su enfado anterior, Maka pareció perderse de forma tranquila en sus recuerdos. Apoyó un codo sobre el escritorio para así reposar su mejilla sobre una de sus manos, al tiempo que con la otra comenzaba a jugar con su lapicera al darle vueltas entre los dedos. Se vio más tranquila entonces, casi como si recordase algo agradable que llamó la atención del mayor. —Si lo pones así, yo también me sigo sorprendiendo de que alguien como él esté con nosotros.

Dejó el sello donde estaba en el tintero y la miró de reojo para escuchar su relato, diciéndole de aquella manera silenciosa que le interesaba conocer aquella historia. La situación en sí le parecía extraña por el giro que habían tomado los acontecimientos en los últimos días, y vaya sorpresa se había llevado al darse cuenta de que no sólo sería profesor de la testaruda chiquilla que le traía mala suerte, sino de que además esta tenía nombre, apellido, y su propia historia. De no habérsela encontrado en el trabajo seguramente siempre sería para él como un fastidioso gato negro.

—Para describirlo en pocas palabras— Continuó la rubia, con la mirada tranquilamente perdida en algún punto de la pared. —Black Star es un chico que pese a resplandecer tanto por sí mismo y no tener ningún problema para volverse popular en poco tiempo, simplemente no puede ignorar a los "marginados" como nosotros.— Sonrió un poco, le hizo gracia pensar en su encuentro y enseguida cayó en cuenta de que su profesor seguía esperando la continuación de la historia. —A diferencia de él, que no tiene problema en encajar donde sea, Kid y yo siempre tuvimos dificultad para hacer amigos. Desde el jardín de niños…— Bajó pensativa su mirada para ahora pasar a jugar con la lapicera entre ambas manos, centrando allí su atención. —De alguna forma u otra siempre le ocurrían desgracias a todos los que se nos acercaban, así que simplemente la gente comenzó a apartarse de nosotros y a decir que estábamos embrujados.

'Cuando ingresamos a la escuela primaria pensamos que por fin podríamos hacer amigos como la gente normal, y todo marchó bien durante las primeras semanas. Pero a partir del segundo mes una vez más pareciera como si la gente que nos rodeara se llenara de mala suerte. Un compañero de nosotros sufrió un accidente bastante… desagradable —Torció levemente el gesto ante aquello — y a partir de ese entonces todos en la clase dejaron de dirigirnos la palabra. Decían que fue por culpa de nosotros, y comenzaron a alejarse y hacernos bromas pesadas para que nos fuésemos del colegio.'

'Kid estaba ayudando con la limpieza de la bodega del gimnasio, así que estaba sola para cuando unos niños vinieron a molestarme en el aula. Me pegaron goma de mascar en el cabello y luego me vaciaron una botella de jugo en la cabeza. Naturalmente a esa edad me puse a llorar, y habría ido corriendo a mi casa para decirle a mi papá que me sacara de ese colegio, de no ser porque Black Star de pronto se arrimó para pegarle un puñetazo en la cara al niño que me tiró el jugo.'

Soul no pudo evitar ahogar una risa ante aquello. Definitivamente sonaba como algo que haría Black Star. Así que ya desde pequeño era todo un revoltoso con complejo de súper héroe…

—Luego de apalear y espantar a esos chicos se me acercó y me tendió una toalla que estaba llevando sobre su hombros para que me secara— Sonrió de una forma tan tranquila y apacible que por un momento Soul no pudo dejar de mirarla, algo sorprendido de que ella pudiese mostrar un semblante como aquél. Siempre la había visto enfadada. —Me dijo que dejara de prestarle atención a esos seres insignificantes y que mejor lo mirara a alguien tan "brillante" como él— Rió un poco, antes de suspirar y volver a enderezarse sobre su asiento. —Podría decir que "el resto es historia". Ha seguido con nosotros desde ese entonces hasta ahora.

—Si lo pones así, sí suena a algo que haría Black Star— Suspiró con cierto aire divertido antes de regresar al trabajo. Aquél pequeño diablillo estaba lleno de sorpresas…

Jamás pensó que de hecho el mismo Black Star serviría como tema para aliviar la tensión entre ellos. Logró conocer más acerca de su "aprendiz" y de ella misma, lo que lo llevó a generar otra idea de ella más agradable con respecto a la que tenía.

Cualquier pensamiento que pudo haber estado recorriendo su cabeza se vio cortado en cuanto se lastimó el pulgar tras haber engrapado mal por estar distraído. Con una mueca adolorida, sacudió su dedo y lo miró para encontrar que tenía una punta de la grapa enganchada en la piel, y para mala suerte suya, los cortes en las yemas de los dedos siempre tendían a sangrar bastante, por más pequeños que fueran.

—Ah, genial…— Farfulló para sí antes de girarse hacia el costado de la chica y sacar rápidamente su mano del alcance de las hojas antes de que manchara los papeles con algunas gotas de sangre.

Maka se corrió hacia un costado para dejarle lugar y procedió a girarse también para verle la herida. Pero cambió de idea y frunció el ceño ante el comentario adicional que hizo el otro en un intento por sonar "gracioso".

—Ya me parecía que las cosas iban demasiado bien para estar tanto tiempo contigo— Bromeó mientras intentaba ver cómo sacarse el ganchito metálico de su dedo sin que doliera demasiado.

—¿Quieres parar ya con la "bromita" de la mala suerte?

Algo desconcertado ante el repentino enfado de la otra, el albino elevó su mirada sólo para encontrarse con el ceño fruncido de ella y su vista clavada en él. Quizá no estaba precisamente furiosa, pero claramente no le había agradado nada su comentario.

Ella centró su atención ahora en el dedo sangrante del otro antes de sujetarle la muñeca con una mano para acercársela y ver más detenidamente.

—Odio a la gente supersticiosa— Musitó por lo bajo. Elevó con cuidado su mano libre para tomar delicadamente la otra punta de la grapa entre sus dedos, y con cuidado de no abrirle más la piel la desenganchó despacio hasta sacarle la el extremo ensangrentado.

Soul hizo una leve mueca, y una vez estuvo libre su mano optó por llevarse rápido el dedo a la boca. Quizá debió haberse dado cuenta de aquello tras escuchar su relato. De ser así, era obvio que ella estaría más que harta de ser objeto de burla por comentarios como aquél.

"_Aunque eso también explica por qué se mostraba tan malhumorada conmigo cuando nos topábamos las otras veces en la calle_…"

Con un suspiro, se llevó la otra mano a la parte trasera de la cabeza para revolverse los cabellos y mirar hacia otro lado en lo que ella dejaba la grapa en un lugar fuera de peligro.

—Lo siento, seré más cuidadoso con eso…

—Con que lo entiendas está bien para mí— Resolvió sin más. De nuevo se puso a sellar papeles, con una destreza incluso mayor que la suya.

—Se te da bien eso del trabajo de oficina, ¿eh?— Volvió a girarse hacia el frente y arrimó la silla al escritorio para volver a hacer su trabajo.

—Ya estoy acostumbrada, hago esto todo el tiempo— Entintó el sello en el estuche y volvió a estamparlo contra la hoja.

—¿Te ponen a hacer todo esto por ser la presidenta del curso?— Soul enarcó una ceja. Está bien que los chicos tuvieran responsabilidades, pero eso ya era ponerlos a hacer el trabajo de uno.

—No, no es por eso. Kid y yo siempre estamos haciendo de secretarios por ser los hijos del director y vice director respectivamente, así que no es raro que nos pongan a hacer este tipo de cosas.

—Ya veo…— Suspiró antes de mirar la hora. El tiempo literalmente había volado con aquella historia sobre Black Star, y estaba pronto a atardecer. La estaba haciendo perder la tarde allí firmando papeles cuando seguramente querría ir a divertirse con sus amigos. —Oye, creo que puedo encargarme a partir de ahora. Se está haciendo tarde— Tras mirarla, señaló con un ademán el reloj de la pared de la clase.

Al fijarse la hora, Maka verificó en la pantalla de su celular para saber si su padre no estaría lloriqueando como nena por no tener noticias de su pequeña desde hace… dos horas.

—Es cierto…— Suspiró cansinamente antes de reclinarse contra el respaldo de la silla. —Espero que mi padre siga aquí para llevarme a casa…

—Ah, ¿Spirit?— Engrapó con cuidado esta vez para no llevarse ningún dedo. —Se fue de parranda con el resto de los profesores al cabaret…

"_Bien, Soul_." Se mordió la lengua tarde, cuando ya había soltado aquello. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tosco para decir las cosas? Quizá la chica había estado llorando por tener un padre tan irresponsable y él con su falta de delicadeza fue y soltó tan olímpicamente aquello como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Con cautela, la miró de reojo, esperando ver por qué clase de cara pondría ella.

Pero se sorprendió al encontrarla tan fresca como si le hubiese hablado del clima. A lo sumo una leve mueca de asombro surcó por un momento sus facciones, pero eso fue todo.

—Oh, bueno… supongo que eso explica por qué tienes tanto trabajo aquí.

—¿A qué te refieres?— Sin entender nada, no pudo hacer más que enarcar una ceja cuando la miró confundido.

—¿Qué no te diste cuenta?— Maka lo miró antes de señalar los papeles del escritorio. —Todo este papeleo es en mayoría gran parte de lo que tendría que estar haciendo mi padre. Lo tuyo en realidad son sólo unos pocos papeles y ya, que creo ya habrás terminado en tu tiempo normal de trabajo.

Decir que a Soul se le cayó la boca era quedarse corto. Por un momento sintió que se congelaba y su cuerpo se volvía granito sólido. El silencio y la cara de diversión contenida de la otra no hizo más que resquebrajar la estatua en la que se había transformado para luego dejar que un leve tic se apoderase de su ceja derecha.

—Espera…— Alzó uno de sus dedos, aún anonadado ante aquello y sin salir del todo de ese estado petrificado. —¿estás diciendo que todo este tiempo no he estado haciendo más que _su_ trabajo?... ¡¿Y gratis?!

—Sí, no es nada raro que haga eso— Ella se encogió de hombros con toda naturalidad, como si aquello fuese cosa de todos los días. Seguidamente, le señaló la superficie derecha del encabezado de página impreso en las hojas, donde claramente se veía la palabra "Administración". —Todo lo que implique asuntos administrativos es trabajo de mi padre y Shinigami-sama— Le avisó para que pudiera darse cuenta la próxima vez. Ahora sentía algo así como pena hacia él, pero no iba a negar que se divirtió bastante con su cara. —Es como una tradición aquí en Shibusen que entre el grupo docente molesten al nuevo por una temporada— Tomó su bolso y se lo cargó al hombro cuando se puso de pie, y sin deshacerse de esa leve sonrisa divertida y la satisfacción escrita en toda su expresión, agregó lo último. —En fin, disfruta el resto de tu tarde y bienvenido oficialmente al Shibusen, Evans~— Canturreó con un tono levemente burlón antes de palmearle un par de veces la espalda y girarse para irse hacia su casa.

Detrás de ella, Soul continuaba petrificado con esa misma cara épica de incredulidad ante el infierno que habían desatado sobre él.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**¡Por fin llegamos al "continuará!"... creyeron que al paso que iban no iban a llegar ¿verdad? XD no los culpo, no sé por qué me quedó tan largo. **

**En fin, como estoy corta de tiempo tampoco es mucho lo que puedo poner aquí, así que supongo que es una despedida. El capítulo 3 está en proceso, y aún no sé cuando lo voy a subir porque estoy totalmente falta de inspiración y tiempo en estos momentos, así que tardaré en aparecer nuevamente.**

**Un saludo a mis estimados lectores, gracias por acompañarme en esta nueva edición de Teach me! Soul-sensei. Como pregunta de sondeo, nada más porque soy curiosa y me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones, ¿Se nota el cambio de la versión anterior con la nueva? ¿Les gusta la nueva versión o prefieren la otra? Me muero por saberlo, así que estaré muy agradecida con ustedes si me responden :3**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
